Fatal Clash
by SexiBitet
Summary: John Cena’s sister visits her brother on the road in hopes of sorting out her life and what she wants to do with it. While there she rekindles her friendship with Randy Orton, but is it just friendship on their minds?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- John Cena's sister visits her brother on the road in hopes of sorting out her life and what she wants to do with it. While there she rekindles her friendship with Randy Orton, but is it just friendship on their minds?

This story is dedicated to Amyvedamarie, I know you're torn in my other story of who you want Max to be, so this is a story, were my OC will be with Randy, I hope you read and enjoy this story as much as you enjoy the other one.

Notes- Smack down and Raw are not split rosters, Smack down does not exit, they are all one big show, Evolution are still together, Rated RKO does not exist and it is Batista and Randy that are in the story line with John and Shawn. Triple H is not injured and will play a major part in the Batista undertaker storyline.

Melina is not the women's champion simply because I do not like her as a wrestler (I do not mean to offend anyone that does like her, I have nothing against her, she just annoys me at times), Trish Stratus and Lita never left the WWE, Trish is the women's champion and has a major rivalry with Melina, Mickie does not have a crush on Trish more on more the one occasion will help Trish out, as Lita helps out Melina.

Johns sister is about 24, im not sure how old the rest of his siblings are, but I think that would make her the youngest or one of the youngest, like I said im not sure, so if any one knows then let me know, cause I want her to be the youngest while sticking close to Randy's age, who by the way in this story will be 25.

As far as I know that's all, If I can think of anything else then ill let you know, or if I get anything wrong then just give me a heads up and I will try and change it.

Disclaimer- If I owned them do you really think I would be doing this? No didn't think so, I would be somewhere else, having a lot more fun, with a hell of a lot of cute superstars, cause who wouldn't want to own John, Randy and the rest of them, this is purely for my enjoyment and hopefully yours to.

So without further a due here is the first chapter to Fatal Clash I hope you all enjoy it

Fatal Clash

John Cena shoved the door to his car closed and hoisted his gym bag onto his shoulder, his other hand coming up to adjust his hat pulling it further down over his eyes. He made sure that the alarm was on his car before making his way over to the arena. He gave a court nod to the security guard at the door, and entered the arena, the blast of air conditioning, doing what a cold shower this morning couldn't, wake him up.

He had been on a four hour flight, had four book signings, fan appearances, radio appearances, and with the release of his new film the Marine his life had become a spiralling mess, he hardly ever had time to himself, he was either in the ring, or out with the fans doing the numerous signings, and with wrestle mania around the corner things were going to get even more hectic. Not that he had minded cause hell he knew what he was getting into when he had signed up for it, he couldn't expect the fans spending all their hard earned money on tickets, standing in line, to see the show with out putting a little effort, so what if he got know sleep or he looked like hell in the morning, this was the job he had signed on for, and he loved it, but it was times like this, when he was working on an hours sleep, that he wished he was anywhere but here.

He chuckled to himself softly and looked up at the door he had come to a stop outside of, John Cena WWE champion, he smiled to himself, he had worked his ass of all his career to get to this, and know he had It, and he still couldn't believe it, it was like some amazing dream, well more like nightmare with everything he had to go through to get it, and then to keep it, the I quite match, the elimination match. He shook his head it might have been a nightmare but it was a nightmare he wouldn't change, he just hoped that he wouldn't lose it at wrestle mania to Shawn Michaels, because if he could beat a legend like Shawn, it meant he could finally silence some of those voices out there that booed him, the ones that said he wasn't good enough to hold the title.

The door swung open banging onto the wall slightly and John winced at the loud noise, he stepped into the room lazily and walked over to the bench, his bag dropping to the floor with a resounding thud, before he to allowed his body to fall into the bench, his head lolling back onto the wall, his eyes fluttering shut, as he allowed his body to relax, his mind to shut down for a few precious seconds of peace before his hectic night began.

The door banged open and he groaned in annoyance, why couldn't he just get a moments of peace, he cracked one eye open slightly his eye taking in the appearance of one of his best friends in the business, Randy Orton, he groaned again, his eye closing, and he sunk further into the bench in hopes, of it swallowing him up, that way maybe he could at least get a moment of much needed and deserved rest.

It wasn't like he wasn't pleased to see his friend, but whenever Randy appeared something happened, something that was sure to rock the foundations of his peace, it wasn't like Randy deliberately brought trouble with him, it just seemed to follow him, like the other day in the hotel, he had been relaxing in the hotel pool, his MP3 played blaring in his ears, when Randy had appeared, a heard of female fans behind him, shouting for his autograph, or how about a month earlier, when he had been relaxing in his hotel room with a DVD, and some of the other superstars when Randy burst in the room asking them to hide him, and then five minuets later a naked women had strolled into the room, security hot on her heels.

So seeing Randy in his locker room his devil smirk planted across his face, John knew nothing good could come of his visit, he gave one last groan of annoyance when he saw that Randy wasn't going any were, and shoved himself from the wall and opened his eyes, removing his hat and looked over at his friend.

"What's up?"

He questioned his voice showing just how tired he was, he could see Randy frown and he rolled his eyes in mild annoyance, now he gets im tired and wanted to be left alone, he thought to himself. Randy hesitantly looked down at his friend wondering whether it was a good idea to ask him what he was going to ask him, but seeing the tired and annoyed look on his face he decided that it was probably a bad idea, so instead he leant his body against the wall, and addressed his friends condition, hoping he would live through the ordeal, after all he knew what John could get like when he was tired as much as he was.

"You all right man? You look like hell" Randy inquired knowing it was a stupid question because it was obvious he was not ok, he had bags under his eyes, and from the looks of things he could hardly keep his eyes open, he's probably coming down with a cold, Randy thought, add to that the stress of being the WWE champ and being in the lime light virtually twenty four hours, well that was surly to drag down even the best of people.

"Yea just tired is all, plus I think im coming down with something" John replied his voice heavy with sleep. It was true he really did think he was coming down with something, his head hurt like he didn't know what, and his throat was beginning to throb, he rolled his shoulders rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

Randy nodded his head in understanding, the flu had been going around recently and it didn't surprise him that John was coming down with it, hell he was surprised he wasn't coming down with it, but if he knew John like he did, he would have to be at deaths door before anything deterred him from his work, or his loyalty to his fans.

"All right man, just take care of your self" John nodded his head slightly before standing up realizing that he really should be getting ready for tonight's show.

"Yo Orton what did you want any way?" John fired out after his friends retreating form, Randy stopped half way to the door and shook his head slightly before turning back around.

"I err got myself in to trouble with one of the divas, nothing I cant handle my self" Randy said, his trademark smirk falling into place, but what he really wanted to say was im in over my head and I need help, but he didn't. John nodded his head, he knew that Randy was lying could see it in the way his eyes lit up in guilt, but he was too tired to argue and he knew Randy didn't want to trouble him when he really wasn't at his best. He nodded his head in his direction, grateful that Randy understood that he wasn't being an ass; Randy nodded his head again before turning to the door closing it behind him.

John watched as the door shut behind his friend and he sighed tidely, one more night he thought then you've got a whole day to chill. John smiled at the thought and removed his hat, before heading over to his gym bag, tomorrow he could relax, but right now he had a show to get ready for, an audience that he needed to be ready for.

Kathleen Cena shook her head her blonde snaking around her face, she brought up a hand and delicately pushed it back behind her ear, her blue eyes fixed on the screen in front of her, as she watched her brothers match. He was teaming up with Shawn Michaels, to take on Randy Orton and Dave Batista for the world tag team championship belts.

She took in a sharp breath, her hands tightening around the cushion held to her chest, as she watched her brother fall to the floor his head connecting hard with the apron, a perfect cheep shot from Batista, she shook her head in annoyance, her eyes focusing on her brother as he held his head and brought himself back to the apron.

"Come on bro what's a matter with you?" She questioned under her breath as she watched him lock up in the center of the ring with Randy, his movements were slower then normal and it looked like he was having difficulty even staying awake, he's running himself ragged that's why, she thought to herself, as she watched him receive an RKO.

She jumped forward in her chair her eyes once again fixed on the match, her heart beat quickening in her chest.

"Kick out, come on bro kick out" she muttered urgently under her breath, her hands clenching into fists as she counted along with the ref, one, two, bang, Shawn Michaels had interrupted the count, and now it was an all out brawl.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and relaxed back into the chair, her hand coming out to pick up the beer at the side of her. This was her Monday night ritual come home from work, eat dinner then come into the living room with a beer and settle down and watch raw, it was the only way she got to stay close with her eldest brother, that and the constant phone calls, John was the only brother she actually got along with the best.

She watched as he hoisted Randy onto his shoulders for the FU, and as the camera panned in on his face, she once again saw how tired he looked, she shook her head and smiled when the ref hit the three count and handed the titles over to them, their hands raised in victory, but she couldn't help think he didn't look as happy as he should.

So now it was time for the phone call, now it was time to find out what was wrong with her eldest brother, probably just a cold she thought, but she was going to ring and make sure, but in truth she just wanted to hear her brother's voice.

Randy rummaged through his bag looking for his phone which for the last three minuets had been ringing none stop, whoever wanted him it must have been pretty important. At last he found it, fallen in his shoe he gave a small annoyed chuckle and clicked the answer button and put it to his ear with out bothering to check caller id.

"Hello" He questioned opening his car and shoving his bag into the back.

"Well it's about time Randal Keith Orton, I've been trying to reach you for the last three minuets"

Randy rolled his eyes at the overly cheery voice of his best friends sister Kathleen, he had first met the bubbly blonde about a month after meeting John, they had instantly hit it of and they had staid in constant touch since. It had been about a year since he had last seen her, but he had spoken to her every day, and if things went the way he planned, he was going to be seeing her in the holidays.

"Hey Kathleen, what's up?" He said drawing out her full name knowing fall well it would piss her of, and as expected her heard her grumble down the line, before a small feminine laugh floated to his ears.

"Well I was trying to get hold of my dearest brother but he seems to have his phone of" Randy nodded his head; he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Well now I know where I stand" He mocked down the phone, pulling of the im hurt voice. Once again he heard her feminine laughter and he couldn't help the small smile that came over his face, a true proper smile, not his usual smirk, but a smile, that only she seemed to be able to bring out of him.

"Yea he's coming down with a cold, so he switched of his phone so he could get some rest" Randy replied he could just imagine her nodding her head, her feet curled under her body, her head resting on her hand, her eyes a worried gleam as she thought about her brother.

"He's ok right" Randy didn't miss the hint of concern in her voice and he nodded his head slowly, as he leaned back into the car seat.

"Yea, he should be back to being a hundred percent after he has a good couple of days rest"

He could almost here her sigh in relief, and he gave a short nod of his head, he closed his eyes remembering back to the last time he had seen her.

"I should get going, ill see you in a couple of weeks right?" Randy could hear the hope in her voice, and he felt his heart twinge slightly, he never did understand why she affected him so much, she was his best friend's sister, which just hoped to be one of his closest friends.

"You sure will" He could almost imagine the small smile that crept across her face and he smiled in return.

"Randy don't be a stranger ok" Randy nodded his head.

"I won't ill see you in a couple of weeks"

Randy flipped his phone shut and leant his head against the seat, he ran his hand over his face, his thoughts drifting to the women he knew would be in the house all on her own, he shook his head and started the car.

"You certainly will"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to every one that reviewed the first chapter, so glad that you all seemed to like it, hope you like this chapter as much as the first, if not more.

Fatal Clash

John Cena sighed and exited the bathroom a billow of smoke pouring out into the hotel room, he headed over to the bedroom and pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on, before heading back into the main part of the room, and allowing his tired body to fall onto the couch, his head leaning back into the chair, his eyes fluttered close, and he let out a sigh of peace.

He grumbled silently to himself as he remembered back to his match, he had been know were near a hundred percent and he was less the happy with him self that he couldn't put on the best show that he had wanted to. He replayed the match in his head and gave a small annoyed chuckle when he remembered the end of the match, he had barely been able to lift Randy up for the FU, and if it hadn't been for Shawn interrupting the count after the RKO then the match would have ended there, but true to Shawn's words he had his back.

His eyes shot open and he jumped up from his place on the couch and headed over to the hotel bedroom, shaking his head as he went, how could he forget it was Monday and Kathleen more then likely was trying to reach him, and if she couldn't get hold of him then he knew she would start worrying, especially after seeing his match, she would have been the first one to see something was wrong.

He sunk down into the bed and flipped his phone open and pressing the on button waited for his phone to follow his command, and sure enough as soon as the phone came on it beeped signaling that he had a missed call, he shook his head 10 missed calls, and a voice mail. He sighed and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey bro, its me but then again you already knew that, I saw your match you looked like hell, but hey you won so that's good. I rang Randy after I couldn't get hold of you he said you weren't feeling so good, you should get some rest, you running yourself into the ground, and if you're like this at wrestle mania then your gonna lose…….. Just take big brother, I dunno what I would do if you ran yourself into the ground any more then you already have, I mean yea you're the WWE champ but you need to take care of you as well…any way I got to go so take care and ill talk to you whenever, love you bro…bye"

John smiled fondly trust Kathleen to tell him how it was, but then again that's how she was, always saying it the way it was, speaking her mind know matter who it would hurt, the truth is always better then lies she had told him once. He placed his phone on to his bedside table and fell back into the cushions, she was right he needed to rest he needed to get himself a hundred percent, which meant now he needed sleep, he was going to be up earlier in the morning so he could catch a flight to LA, and then he would have the whole day to himself before the Raw showing the next day.

Randy lent his head against the head rest his arms holding loosely onto the arms rests, his friend and fellow evolution member Dave Batista sat at the side of him, a small smirk over his face.

"You know to say we have to fly everywhere I would have thought you would have got used to it by now" Randy turned his head slightly and flipped him of before once again leaning his head against the head rest his eyes falling closed, as he took deep calming breaths, in through his nose out through his mouth.

"You have mail" Randy brought his head down and frowned, he hadn't remembered switching on his lap top, he shook his head and leant forward in his chair and rummaged around in his bag before pulling out his lap top and setting it on the tray in front of him.

Hey it's me know how you hate flying so thought you would like to talk, take your mind of it. So sign in im waiting

Love Kathleen

Randy smiled to himself and clicked of the email and maneuvered himself to msn were he signed in and sure enough Kathleen was already waiting, and the usual ping told him she was already talking to him.

KCRKO- Hey the flight going ok?

Randy shook his head at seeing her name, it had been the same since about a year ago when they had really become close friends, he remembered it exactly, he was staying with John, and she had come round in tears after breaking up with her boyfriend, who she had found out had been cheating on her.

RKOLEGEND- It's good. You know me

KCRKO- Yea I do, so I take it ur sat with Dave and he's hasslin ya bout it

Randy chuckled to himself slightly it often amazed him how well she knew him, and how easy she could read him, she could take one look at him and know whether he was mad happy sad, hell she could tell everything about him. He felt eyes on him and he turned his head in the direction of Dave who was staring down at him with a look of curiosity, and knowing, he raised his brow a moment before turning back to the laptop.

RKOLEGEND- yep and he's giving me this real strange look, I tell ya I think his match with taker is getting 2 him. So howz life been treatin ya?

KCRKO- Its good im thinking about quitting my job

Randy frowned at that, she had told him that she loved her job, and if she was thinking og quitting then that meant the first part of the sentence had been a lie to.

RKOLEGEND- what makes u think that? U sure ur ok?

Randy could almost imagine her looking down at the computer her blonde hair pulled from her face, her brow raised her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth as she contemplated talking about it.

KCRKO- Im just not sure what I want any more, I think I just need a break, get away from everything, give myself time to think about life and what I really want

Randy nodded his head and a smile formed across his face as he thought about what he was going to ask her to do next, wondering if it was so wrong to be thinking of a friend the way he was.

RKOLEGEND- You should, I mean if ur not happy then its just going to make u resentful……….you could always travel with us 4 a while, I know John would love to see his sister more, and Vince wouldn't mind he loves having you, you keep us in check.

Randy paused for a second his heart rate for some unknown reason picking up, his hands becoming sweaty; he closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to calm nerves, nerves that he didn't know the reason for them acting up.

RKOLEGEND- I would love to see you

He heard Dave chuckle at his side and turned his head to face him, wondering what the hell he had eaten this morning for him to be acting like an immature five year old trying to annoy everyone.

"What?" Randy questioned his brow raised. Dave held up his hands in defense and shook his head.

"You know for someone who is suck a women lady I have never seen you so spun around by a women"

Randy went to open his mouth to speak and promptly shut it again, his eyes roaming down to the screen in front of him, were Kathleen's reply was waiting.

KCRKO- I would like that 2

Randy turned his head to Dave and nodded his head his hand running through his hair, it was true every time he thought about the bubbly blond, his heart would lurch into his throat, his hands would begin to sweat and his heart beat would start to race, but they were friends, best friends they trusted each other with everything, it wouldn't be right, it would ruin the friendship, so he kept it at bay, so why was it now rearing its ugly head.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dave shook his head and laughed slightly

"Sure you don't"

John ran his hand over his head and pulled his hat down further over his face, he knew the second he left the airport there was going to be screaming fans waiting for them, which meant they were all going to be stuck there signing autographs before they could leave and head to the airport.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door and sure enough the outside was fall of fans, he shook his head and walked over to the closet ones to him. He took the pen from the child and began to sign his shirt; he smiled down at him, before heading on to the next one.

It was nearly an hour and a half before he found himself wondering over to the limousine, he shook his head, what he wouldn't give to be in a taxi, less people would be looking in and wondering what famous person was behind the tinted glass.

He handed his bag over to the driver and opened the door sliding his tired body into the plush leather interior. He pulled his hat low over his eyes after taking in who he was sharing the car with.

"Wake me up when we get there" He mumbled before closing his eyes and allowing himself a moment to relax.

Randy nodded his head in the direction of his friend and shook his head, he still looked like hell, and he began to wonder whether it was something more then the flu, nah he thought he would have told him if it was, he's probably just run down with all the work and add the flu on top of it, and he was beginning to feel sorry for the WWE champion.

The limousine pulled to a stop outside the hotel and Randy lent across and gently shook John's leg jarring him awake.

"Hey bud where here" John nodded his head tiredly and stretched his arms over his head, trying to relieve some of the tension in his muscles, hoping that he was going to get over the flu sometime soon.

John handed Randy his bag and they both headed side by side in to the hotel joining the cue of the other superstars who were lining up to get their room key.

"You spoken to your sister yet?" Randy questioned trying to keep his mind of the cue they were stood in; John turned to face him and shook his head.

"Nah, I got a voicemail of her, but I haven't called her back yet" Randy nodded his head in understanding.

"She's on about quitting her job" John raised his brow in his friends direction; sometime he forgot that his sister and him were such good friends.

"Yea" Randy nodded his head and adjusted his bag.

"Yea I said she should come travel with us awhile, it would be good you get to see your sister, she might be able to get you to slow down"

John lowered his gaze looking at his friend and choose to ignore the last comment, instead he choose to focus on the dopey smile Randy was now wearing, he shook his head and smiled. It was no secret that Kathleen and Randy liked each other, well maybe it was to them, but to everyone who knew them, they could see it as clear as day.

"So that's the only reason you suggested it, no other motive there"

Randy spun his head so fast that he heard it crack in protest, for the second time that day one of his friends had suggested that their was something more then friendship on his part, but this wasn't coming from any one this was coming from her brother, he shook his head trying to think of the words to defend himself.

"Dude chill, ive seen the way you look at her, ive seen the way she looks at you" Randy raised his brow in shock, was he trying to tell him what he thought he was trying to tell him.

"John Cena Randy Orton" John said in the direction of the receptionist, she nodded her head and headed of to collect their room keys, John leant himself against the counter and turned to Randy.

"Just do me a favor ok" Randy nodded her head and took the two key cards from the women and both he and John turned to head over to the elevators.

"Look after her man, you may be my friend but she's my sister, you hurt her im gonna have to hurt you"

Randy nodded his head and smiled, he couldn't believe that John had just given him his blessing, but what was even better was according to John, she liked him as well, he shook his head, jus because they liked each other did not mean they were going to make anything out of it, after all they had a four year friendship to look after, there was know way in hell he was going to ruin that, they both steeping into the elevator and the doors closed behind them, and Randy turned to face John.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her man"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, im relay sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school has been relay hectic lately with GSCES and all, so I hope you all like this chapter.

Run Away

Kathleen sighed and rolled her head slightly sighing when she heard it click, she dumped her bag onto the sofa and lazily headed over to her kitchen, and headed over to the fridge pulling out a coke and opened it placing it to her lips, giving of a sigh of pleasure when the cold liquid went down her parched throat.

She leant herself against her countertop and allowed her tired body to have a rest before she had start getting ready for her second job. Her eyes drifted over to her phone that was blinking signaling she had a message. She pushed her self from the counter and headed over to the phone, clicking a button, the voice of Torrie Wilson filtered through the room.

"Hey its me, I really need your help with something, we're gonna be in town a couple of days earlier, the planes landing at 6pm on Thursday, so ill see you then, if I don't get to talk to you before, see ya"

The phone beeped again signaling the end of the message and Kathleen rolled her eyes, Torrie always seemed to be so bubbly no matter what, and coming home to hear that they were arriving earlier but a smile on her face, now only if she could drag her ass into gear to get ready for her job.

She downed the rest of her coke, knowing she would regret it later, and threw it into the garbage, before heading into the bathroom and began running the bath.

"I see you're feeling better" Randy said coming out of the hotel shower to see John pigging out in front of the TV, a bag of chips in one hand a sandwich in the other. John turned his head and flipped him of.

Randy laughed slightly and headed over to his bag producing the cloths he was going to wearing that night, when they surprised Kathleen.

"So your sure Torrie rang" Randy questioned his friend smirking to himself, when he saw John turn slightly red at the mention of the blonde headed women.

"Yea" Came the muffled reply of John who by now had gone back to pigging out of the sandwich, trying to replenish the food he hadn't been eating when he wasn't feeling well.

Randy checked himself out in the mirror and nodded his head approvingly, for some reason, a reason he relay couldn't fathom he really wanted to make a good impression when he saw Kathleen, and hopefully she wasn't going to pissed that they hadn't told her the truth about when they were coming, instead of getting Torrie to lie about it.

He straightened the dark red shirt and smoothed out the creases, and gave himself the once over, his dark blue jeans slightly faded, and matched his shirt perfectly, he nodded his head in approval, he really did know how to shape up good.

"You know when you stop checking yourself out we would like to go" Randy spun around to see that Torrie and Trish along with Dave and hunter had arrived; he smirked and flipped them of, and headed over to them.

"Im good" He said before heading out of the room leaving the others staring after him.

The bar was busier then it normally was, and it was making it hard to hear let alone see the dance floor. Kathleen sighed she really didn't want to be here tonight, in fact she wished she was at home in bed, or in a nice hot bath, which ever it was it was better then this.

She had already had five guys proposition her, and she had already poured nearly a hundred vodkas, and the night was only just starting.

Fall out Boy, this aint a scene started to play and she leant herself against the bar watching as people made fools of themselves, watched as they danced with each other, she could always tell the ones that ere going to cause trouble, and the ones that just wanted to have a good time. She shook her head and turned to the drinks behind her seeing if anything needed fetching from the back.

She heard someone clear there throat and she grumbled again, did no one in this world have any manners, she straightened her body, plastered a fake smile across her face, and turned her body.

"What can I" She stopped mid sentence her mouth falling open in shock, as she eyed the people in front of her, she closed her eyes thinking she was dreaming, there was know way in hell that her brother and half the WWE roster were stood in front of her.

She squealed slightly and hoped up onto the bar, before sliding down, and into the arms of her brother.

"What the hell are you doing here" She questioned once she had pulled away from his arms. She thought for a second then hit him on the arm.

"What the hell" John moaned rubbing his arm

"You should have told me you were getting into town, I would have got the night of" She said, John just laughed and scooped his sister into his arms once again, pressing her tight to his body, it had been to long since he had seen her.

"Hey what about me?" Randy questioned in mock hurt, Kathleen turned in her brother's arms, her eyes twinkling before throwing her arms around his neck, her head going into the crook of his neck, and she inhaled the all too familiar smell of Randy.

"Hey Randy" Randy smiled and held her at arms length, his eyes roaming up and down her body, his eyes taking in her usual work cloths, black crop top and black hipsters, he smiled once again, trying to find the use of his voice box.

"Hey KC"

The next morning

Randy cracked his eyes open and groaned in pain regretting the drinking game he had gotten involved in last night with John, Dave, Hunter, Jeff. He groaned again and rolled onto his back, his eyes taking in the ceiling. He pushed him self up and looked around the room laughing slightly when he saw the other superstars that had come back strewn across the floor.

The smell of coffee reached his nose and he turned his head to the kitchen he smiled to himself and headed in the direction of the smell.

He entered the kitchen to see Kathleen leaning against the counter her eyes looking up at him, he smiled and took in her sweat suit clad body and smiled once again. He headed over to her and she pushed over another cup to him.

"See aren't you wishing you had taken my advice and not got into a drinking competition" Randy rolled his eyes and laughed nodding his head in agreement.

"Your of out?" He questioned when he saw the shoes; Kathleen followed his gaze and rolled her eyes, and laughed before walking over to him, and looked up at him like he was a small child who needs to be reminded of something important.

"I run in the morning remember, then I go and teach dance down at the gym" Randy nodded his head and laughed, feeling stupid that he had forgotten, after all when ever he was in Boston, him and John would often stop over, and he had joined her on her morning jogs.

"Want some company" Kathleen turned her head and lowered her gaze, wondering why she was blushing.

"Love some"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story it means so much to me, im glad you all like it as much as you say you do. This chapter contains some more KathleenRandy and some John and well just read and find out.

Fatal Clash

Randy shook his head and watched as Kathleen stood to the side lines listening with intent as the instructor gave that teenagers the instructions on what they were to do.

Watched as she walked in between the teenagers helping them get the movements just right, in some cases going over the moves the instructor had shown them, it often amazed him how she moved like water, completely at ease, like she was born to dance, but he could see on her face, she wasn't happy the way she used to be, she wasn't getting a kick out of it the way she used to.

Kathleen shifted her gaze from the male teenager in front of her and found her eyes wondering over to Randy who was stood against the wall his eyes locked on to her. She smiled slightly and lowered her gaze, her hair falling in front of her face slightly. She shook her head and turned her attention back onto the group in front of her, she nodded her head impressed and walked up behind the male she had been helping earlier and placed her hands onto his shoulders, her other hand traveling up his arm, straightening it before locking her leg with his causing him to pop his hip to the side.

Her eyes traveled over to Randy once again before smiling to herself and going back to the job at hand, teaching these kids hip hop, giving them a release somewhere they could go and have a release, somewhere they could go instead of the street.

"To coffees please black two sugars" Randy ordered his hat pulled low over his face trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible, the presence of Kathleen at his side caused him to smile, his eyes wondering down to her frame, she was still wearing the crop top and joggers she had worn while working at the youth center, but she had ended up pinching his black sweatshirt after moaning it was cold, even though the sun was out and the temperature was soaring.

He smiled to himself finding it slightly odd that he enjoyed seeing her in his cloths; maybe John was right, maybe he did have feelings for her, feelings beyond friendship.

"Here you go sweetie" Randy turned his head and took the two Styrofoam cups from the middle age women that was working the counter, he smiled his thanks and handed her the money, before turning around and handing Kathleen her cup. He smiled slightly his heart rate quickening when their hands touched and he wondered if she could tell how much she affected him, he took a deep breath and held the door open for her, his eyes momentarily wondering down her back as she exited the shop.

"So you mind telling me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours" Randy questioned his popping into her's while they waited at a set of lights.

Kathleen brought the cup from her eyes and looked over at Randy the sun reflecting in his black sunglasses, she smiled slightly knowing that he was referring to her desire to quite her job. She sighed and began to cross the road Randy walking leisurely at her side.

"I just think there's more to this life, that I could be doing something else, guess I don't get the same kick I used to when I first started working there" Randy nodded his head in understanding and dropped his empty cup into a nearby bin and waited for Kathleen to empty her own cup and had thrown it into the bin, before they started walking again.

"You need some time of, time to clear your head, decided what you really want" Randy stated swinging his arm around her shoulder and draw her to his side.

"I mean it KC, you need sometime to really figure out what you want, cause if you don't and you continue to do something your not happy with then your gonna resent it, your gonna resent yourself"

Kathleen nodded her head in agreement, and she turned her head slightly her eyes looking up at the brown ones (not sure if they are brown or not).

"It's just what if I quite and then realize that's what I want" Randy nodded and lead her to a bench that was opposite a lake in the park they had just come into.

"And if you don't then you will spend the rest of your life thinking what if, I mean it KC, travel with us for a while, give yourself time to think everything through, your young you've got all the time in the world"

KC turned her head from the small lake her eyes resting onto Randy her brow slightly raised, she had never heard Randy talk with such wisdom and knowing, for a second she was slightly shocked. She laughed and nodded her head her hand coming out to touch Randy's hand, she smiled when he curled his hand around her own.

"Your right" Randy raised a brow and laughed.

"Of course I am this is me you're talking to"

Torrie opened her eyes the morning sun streaming through the curtains, she stifled a yawn her hand coming up to protect her fragile eyes, her back arching up of the sofa. She cracked her eyes open once again her eyes taking in the superstars Strawn across the floor and she shook her head, a smile forming across her face.

"Now that's a smile I could wake up to every morning" A slightly sleep ridden and husky voice of John Cena spoke from his position somewhere on the floor. Torrie lifted herself up from the couch her eyes seeking John's she smiled when she saw him lying half on half of the chair.

"That can't be comfy" She said laughing slightly which ended up turning into a yawn. John nodded his head in agreement and ran a hand over his face, before picking himself up from the floor. His head turned so he was looking over at her and he smiled once again.

"So you want some coffee, I know I don't make it as good as KC, but I don't think she's going to be in" John said lifting himself completely of the floor, his hands stretching over his head, giving Torrie a perfect view of his toned stomach. John lowered his arms his eyes locking onto her, and she averted her gaze blushing slightly at being caught openly staring at him.

"I know im irresistible and all" John mocked watching as Torrie once again turned red, he laughed and helped her to her feet, his hands lingering slightly longer on hers before he let go and headed of into the kitchen.

"Enjoy" John said passing a steaming hot cup of coffee into her hands, she smiled her thanks and brought the cup to her mouth, blowing the top of it.

"So you think KC and Randy have figured out that the other likes them" Torrie quested lifting herself up onto one of the stools that was set in front of the counter. John turned his head towards her and shook his head.

"Nope, I talked with him about it the other day and boy is he clueless" Torrie laughed into her coffee and nodded her head in agreement; to say that Randy was a ladies man, when It came to Kathleen he was completely in over his head.

"Well if she comes traveling with us, im sure they're gonna figure it out sooner or later" John nodded his head in agreement and looked over at the blonde headed women, the women he was suddenly having feelings for. They had been friends as long as he could remember, and he couldn't remember a time when he thought of her as anything other as a friend, but lately in the run up to Mania, things had been more hectic, and he found himself turning to her more and more, and now, now he didn't know what he thought.

"Yea they will, and we'll get free entertainment while they figure it out"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone has reviewed, just a quick note, as of today, all my fics are gonna be updated every other week, but during that time you should get two updates in the same week.

So thanks for all your patience and hopefully all my fics will be updated more regularly then they normally are.

Fatal Clash

Kathleen looked down at her suitcase and closed her eyes for a moment; she took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. When she opened them she smiled, and placed some folded tops into the bag. It had been nearly a week since Randy and her brother and the other WWE wrestlers had made a shock appearance, and nearly three days since Vince had given her the go ahead to travel with them. And it had been two days since she had walked into both of her jobs and told them that she was quitting. Her position as a dancing teacher was open to her if she ever wanted to go back, for which she was hugely grateful.

She lent down and zipped up her suitcase and lifted it into her grasp before heading to the front door. She took a look round the living room, not knowing how long she would be away, or if she would still see the same when she came back. She took in the picture of Randy John and herself that was sitting proudly on top of the fireplace mantle and smiled. She was doing the right thing, just like Randy said she was. She needed this, she needed to take herself away from her daily routine, she needed to shake it up. But more importantly she needed to be near her brother, and for some reason she really could fathom, her heart quickened and her pulse soared every time she thought of being able to be closer to Randy.

She closed the front door behind her and took one last look at her home, knowing that the next time she stepped foot into it, everything would be different.

Randy shifted nervously on the ball of his toes as he craned his neck over the crowd trying to look for one single blonde headed women, but for some reason unknown to him the blonde female population seemed to be out in force, and it was making it damn impossible to find the one he wanted.

He shifted to the side slightly and strained his neck once more, trying not to be recognized by the people that were walking around him.

"Excuse me aren't you Randy Orton" Randy sighed to himself he had managed a whole fifteen minuets in the airport with out a single person recognizing him, but now one had, they all were going to. He planted a smile on his face and turned to see who was talking to him, only to come face to face with KC.

He smiled and shook his head in amusement when he saw the pen and paper in her hand, he laughed slightly and took it into his own hands, his blue eyes wandering up her body, before landing on her face.

"So who should I make this out to" KC tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear her own eyes boring into his, before her eyes wondered down to the paper in his hands.

"Your biggest fan" Randy nodded his head and handed the paper back to her. KC smiled and looked down to see what he had written, she chuckled to herself. Blue looks good on you.

"Hey I wanted a change; I remember you said change was good" Randy nodded his head and swung his arm around her waist leisurely and with the other hand picked up her suitcase, before steering her into the direction of the exit.

"I did, but I didn't know you were gonna put blue streaks in you hair" Randy said his eyes taking in her new look, it looked good, but a paper bag could have looked good on her he thought to himself.

"You hate it" KC stated, normally she didn't give a damn about what any one else thought about the way she looked, but this was Randy, her best friend, the only other person apart from her brother, that she actually cared when it came to their opinions of her.

Randy pulled her close to him and shook his head, he knew how easy it was to riel her up and he took every opportunity to do it, this was one of those times.

"Hate it I love it, another person whose gonna love it is Jeff, he sees that your up to it, he's gonna have you dying it bright green and blue"

KC burst out into a fit of laughter, she had taken to the dare devil like water takes to coffee. They had just hit it of, probably because they had so much in common. The only other person she had hit it of with so quickly was the man stood at the side of her.

"Well this trip is about me trying to find me, so bright green and blue here I come….in all seriousness where's John I thought he said he was gonna be here" KC said turning her head to look at Randy, before she realized how nasty that had sounded.

"O god Randy I didn't mean it like that, I love that you're here, but" Randy shook his head and pressed the alarm key on his car keys and placed her bags into the boot of his hummer, before getting into the car and turned to face her.

"Don't sweat it, he said he wished he could have picked you up himself but he forgot he had a interview" KC nodded her head glad that Randy hadn't taken offence.

"So where to playboy" Randy started the car and turned to face the women at his side, he took a breath trying to control his heart which at the present moment was trying to jump out of his heart.

"Well I was thinking about dropping the things back at the motel, and then I thought we could go get a meal, then take you shopping, really celebrate the new beginning"

KC raised her brow at the word shopping, she knew how much he hated shopping especially when it was her doing the shopping, the only part he actually enjoyed was seeing her parading around in front of him showing her choices. He knew how important his opinion was.

"Shopping?" She voiced the question once again just making sure that she hadn't been hearing things. And at the eye roll from Randy she knew she hadn't been.

"That's what I said" KC smiled and nodded her head

"Just know how much you hate shopping, you don't have to" Randy turned his head and pulled the car out of the space, before answering her.

"Course I do" and go to the end of the world for you, he finished in his head, not wanting to do anything that would spoil the friendship. He knew John had said that she liked him, but that didn't mean he wanted to ruin what they had, or that she would want to either. No he would just keep his mouth shut, and if something happened then something happened, they would deal when and if that happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to every one who has reviewed this story it means a lot to me, to know that so many people are enjoying it.

Just a quick note I will more then likely be calling Kathleen KC, as that is her nickname, but every now and then I will call her Kathleen. Just wanted you guys to know so I didn't confuse any one.

Fatal Clash

Randy sighed and lent himself against the soft chair his eyes looking at the curtain in front of him. He had almost forgotten why he hated shopping with females, or more importantly why he hated shopping with KC. She took far to long and would drag him from one shop to another, before taking him back to the first shop to do it all over again.

They had already been to all the high street stores, five different cosmetic stores, the only part of the shopping that he even remotely enjoyed was when she went to try them on, she would go into the dressing room put on the cloths then come out and model for him.

He huffed once again and swallowed the urge to call out and tell her to hurry knowing it would only make her go slower then she already was. He closed his eyes and banged his head onto the chair he was sitting in. only cracking his eye open when he heard the curtains being pulled back.

He cracked an eye open and smiled when he saw her standing in front of him, he sat on the edge of the chair and opened his eyes fully. He smirked slightly to himself. This had been his choice, a black strappy top teamed with a pair of light hipster jeans.

He nodded his head in approval and found himself once again memorized by her smile, the smile that could light up any room and any situation. He watched as she turned around so she could look at herself better in the mirror and came to stand behind her, his eyes seeking hers in the mirror.

"So what do you think?" He questioned trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible. He shouldn't be thinking like this, she was his best friend and had been now longer then he could count. She had been through so much with him, and vice versa, they shared everything with each other, so why now was he thinking what it would be like to hold her in his arms to trail kisses down her neck.

"Randy you ok?" Kathleen questioned breaking through the trail of thought. He shook his head slightly and nodded his head reassuringly, clearing his throat slightly he turned his head, trying to look any where but at her. They were friends first and fore most, he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that, he would just have to get his hormones under control when he was around her.

"So what do you reckon?" She questioned again hoping that this time he wouldnt space out on her again. Everything was weird now, and she had no idea why, no scratch that she did have an idea, but it was one to stupid to think about, I mean who thought of their best friend the way she did. She sighed and turned on the spot finding that Randy was once again acting strange and refusing to meet her eye. She sighed, could he possibly have the same feelings as her. She laughed mentally to herself, of course he didn't, she was his best friend nothing more nothing less, he certainly didn't think of her in a romantic way.

"You look great" KC beamed to herself. His opinion had always meant the world to her, not only in the way she dressed but the guys she dated, she had on more the one occasion confided in him when she felt she wanted to take the relationship to the next level, or if she was feeling the strain in her every day life. After all what was the use of having a male best friend if she couldn't ask him guy things.

Sure she and John got on great and she couldn't have asked for a better brother, they told each other everything, but there were just some things she didn't want to know about her brother and his sexual exploits was one of them, and she knew he strongly agreed with her.

"So let's go ring this lot up and then we can get something to eat" Randy said wanting nothing more then to get himself as far far away from the dressing room and the thoughts that had filled his mind.

KC turned to face him and nodded her head slowly her eyes staying on his face a little longer then she should have. She sighed slowly to herself and turned back to the dressing room. Once she had pulled the curtains closed, she leant herself against the wall and sighed. If only he knew how much she cared for him, if only things were different, she sighed once again, all the what ifs, she laughed to herself and began to put back on her own cloths.

"Hey Tor fancy catching up with KC and Randy?" John shouted into the hotel room his head popping round from the bathroom, his eyes taking in the blonde beauty currently sitting on the bed her eyes looking out at the TV screen.

She turned her head and took a stray piece of hair behind her ear only for it to fall out when she shook her head. She laughed quietly and watched as John made his way into the room.

"Sure it's been a while since ive seen her, Randy say how she was?" She replied watching with interest as John placed a shirt over his head before coming to sit at the side of her, his eyes taking in her form.

He shook his head slightly, his eyes taking in her figure before settling back onto her face, he sighed to himself and licked his lips. His hand coming out to cup the side of her face, his lips seeking hers.

"When are we gonna tell them about this?" Torrie questioned slightly out of breath her forehead. John sighed to himself, he had known this question was coming, ever since they had secretly started dated all those weeks ago, he had known she would question things, and honestly he didn't know the answer he was just happy with them being together, and when the outside world didn't know he didn't have to fully commit himself, he just wasn't ready, not yet any way.

Torrie could see the different feelings running though his head, could tell that he was having a hard time telling her what she wanted to hear. Yes she knew the last relationship he had been in was serious and that it hadn't ended well, and that he was just \enjoying things with her, but she really liked him, and wanted to shout from the roof tops that she was with him. But if that's not what he wanted then she would just have to go with it, even if she wanted nothing more then to tell him how much she cared.

"Just give me time Torrie" Torrie nodded her head and laid her hand onto the side of his face.

"As much as you need" John smiled slightly. It had been a while since he had felt like this and to be honest it was scaring the crap out of him. Batista, Undertaker, elimination chambers he could deal with, but his feelings were a complete different matter.

"So we should go meet them" Torrie said allowing John to pull her to her feet. John turned to face her and smiled.

"Torrie there is something there, it's just" Torrie nodded her head slightly and took his hand into hers.

"I know don't worry whenever your ready"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story hope you all continue to enjoy it

Im putting this story on hold, simply because i no longer no what to do with it, i do not know when i will begin writing it or if i will be contiueing this story. i started this story knowing were i wanted to go, but i seem to have gone of track and im just re wrighting stories i have read countless times, which isnt fun for me to write or you to read.

If any one has any ideas then let me know, and ill try and get this story back on track, but like i said i cant guarinte it.

Fatal Clash

John held open the café door and allowed Torrie to enter before he followed her, his eyes took in the surroundings and landed on his sister and Randy sitting in a corner booth. He shook his head and pulled his own cap further down his head, trying to disguise who he was. He shook his head and snaked his arm around Torrie's waist guiding her to the table.

KC turned her head and saw Torrie and her brother making their way over to them, she raised her brow when she saw that his hand was firmly around her waist, pulling her a little to close to his body. She shook her and head and laughed quietly causing Randy to raise his brow. She nodded her head in their direction and Randy swiveled his head his eyes taking the pair before turning to face KC.

"You think?" He questioned slightly shocked that John had kept that away from him, after all John Cena wasn't a person who could keep secrets. KC just shrugged her shoulders.

"Looks like" She replied slightly jealous that Torrie could have the man she wanted. But the man she wanted was more or less out of bounds.

"Hey sis" John greeted happily pulling his sister into bone cracking hug. KC laughed slightly and wrapped her arms around her brother tightly. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him in the short time they had been apart.

"Bro I got to breath" She laughed. John nodded his apology and allowed his sister to go. KC scooted across as did Randy allowing room for the two new arrivals. Torrie seated herself next to Randy while John took the seat next to his sister.

"Did you get something for the Hall of Fame" Torrie questioned while she reached across and took a chip from John's plate. KC quirked a brow and decided it would be better to question Torrie later.

"Er I didn't know I was going" She replied which was true no one had told her she would be going, In fact she had presumed she was staying at the hotel.

Torrie shook her head shocked that no one had bothered telling her that Vince had invited her, or more to the point that her brother had made sure that she would be sat next to Randy.

"Yea Vince said seems you're traveling with us you should come." John replied through a mouth full of food. KC turned in her chair and made a disgusted face at her brother's antics.

"Ok well then I need a dress" Randy groaned in annoyance there was no way in hell he was going to be going with her, not after this morning.

"I wasn't that bad" Randy quirked a brow

"Wasn't that bad?" KC nodded her head and popped a chip into her mouth smiling over at Randy.

"Give up bro" John laughed at his friend's predicament, he had learned long ago not to get into his sister shopping habits.

"She's only got four bags that's not bad" Torrie said after looking under the table, although the bags were quite full she knew that when KC went shopping she could have come back with more like ten bags.

"You know she's right" KC said nodding her head in Torrie's direction. Torrie laughed and bumped knuckles with her, causing both John and Randy to groan, they had almost forgotten what they were like when they got together.

"Ill go with you I need to get a new dress any way" Torrie directed to KC. KC smiled her thanks.

"Well seems its tonight shouldn't we get going we've got hair and nails and what not" KC replied slightly worried at the lack of time they had to get a new dress have their hair and nails done.

Torrie looked down at her watched and nodded her head in agreement she had completely lost track of time. And she had said she would meet the girls at 5 so they could get their hair and nails done together. That gave them only two hours to get a dress.

"Your right, guys move" Torrie asked practically shoving Randy out of the booth when he wouldnt move quickly enough. Luckily for John he didn't get the same treatment he had already began moving when KC had said they should get going.

KC nodded her head in her brother's direction and gave a somewhat nervous smile to Randy, before linking arms with Torrie and headed out into the sun.

KC sat outside the dressing room waiting for Torrie to exit, she yawned and shook her head, she loved shopping but she had gotten her dress and she was one of the most impatient people she knew.

The rail clinked and KC looked up her eyes widening when she saw Torrie step out, she nodded her head in approval and watched as Torrie looked at herself in the 360 mirror.

"So what's going on with you and my brother?" KC questioned while they waited for the cashier to ring up the dress. Torrie looked over at KC, her eyes slightly wide and her cheeks slightly rosy before shaking her head. She took the bag from the women and smiled her thanks before heading out of the shop.

"What's going on with you and Randy?" KC shook her head

"Way to avoid the question and nothing" Torrie nodded her head in a sure there isn't way

"Well then that's exactly the answer for me and John" KC laughed she had walked right into that one.

"Come on we've got to meet the girls, and get you ready so you can knock the socks of Randy" KC shook her head and watched as Torrie walked away.

"There is nothing going on with me and Randy" She called after her. No matter how much I want it to, she thought before following her


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I know I said I was putting this story on hold but thanks to a couple of people I got a couple of ideas running round in my head. I hope this chapter is ok.

If you to go to my profile and check out the dresses there They will be at the top under Fatal clash. Hopefully I can get some pictures of the actual people wearing the dresses if not then it will just be a picture of the dress.

Fatal Clash

Randy Orton smoothed the creases out in his shirt and nervously ran a hand over his head; this could be the night that something could finally happen between him and KC that was if she felt the same. Sure John had said she did but that didn't mean she did, or that she was willing to ruin their friendship.

"Orton man, hurry up, I thought it was the chicks that were meant to take all day" John Cena shouted through the closed hotel door. Randy turned his head and sighed, this was it, he checked himself out in the mirror again before turning and exiting the room.

John rolled his eyes the second he saw Randy exit the room, he had been in there for nearly an hour and they had to meet the women down in the lobby in five minuets.

"You good?" He questioned knowing that the only reason he wanted to look his best was so he could impress KC. Randy nodded his head slowly and once again smoothed out the invisible creases, he swore he could see.

"Dude you look fine now lets go" John said while rolling his eyes. Randy nodded his head and followed his long time friend out of the hotel room.

"KC you look amazing now come on" Torrie moaned tapping her foot on the floor impatiently, to say there was nothing going on with her and Randy she sure was taking her time to make sure she looked good for him. Mickie James entered the main room and headed over to Torrie. Torrie smiled in her direction.

"She still not come out yet" She stated rather then questioning. Torrie nodded her head and Mickie laughed, it had been obvious in the short time that she knew her that KC had feelings for the legend killer and according to the blonde headed women at her side the feelings were more then returned.

"Yo KC come on or they're gonna think we stood them up" Mickie shouted rapping on the door slightly. There was shuffling on the other side of the door and KC stepped out. Mickie and Torrie smiled in her direction, and KC attempted to return it, but the nerves she was feeling was making her feel sick.

"You look amazing your gonna knock his socks of" KC nodded her head slowly and smiled slightly before smoothing her hands down over her dress. She looked over at Torrie and smiled. Torrie shook her head in amusement.

"You guys ready yet?" Ashley shouted while entering the hotel room. Torrie looked over at KC who nodded her head slowly. Ashley shook her head and headed over to them nodding her head in approval.

"He's not gonna know what hit him" KC raised her brow and turned to face the three of them. She had only known Ashley and Mickie the last three hours but it was more then obvious why Torrie hung out with them. They were both loyal, and while she had more in common with the punk diva it was more then obvious that her and Mickie would be getting into some trouble together.

"Why does every one think im worried about impressing Randy?" The three divas turned to look at each other before bursting out into a fit of giggles, but at the serious look on KC's face they all stopped laughing.

"You're telling me you're not trying to impress him" KC nodded her head.

"Me and Randy are friends nothing more nothing less, and if you must know im trying to impress Jeff"

All three divas raised their brow that was the first time any of them had heard of her even remotely liking the high flying superstar. Torrie had heard that Jeff and KC had hit it of, but KC had yet to inform her that there was anything more other then friendship.

"Jeff Hardy since when?" Torrie questioned wondering if this was just KC's way of getting them to let up with the Randy thing. KC turned to her friend and smiled before heading over to the door. She opened it and headed out only turning to tell them to hurry up.

"You guys coming they're gonna think we stood them up"

Randy shifted nervously on the balls searching the surrounding areas, his eyes wondering from the watch on his wrist to the elevator doors.

"Is he ok?" Jeff questioned John. John turned to see Jeff and Matt Hardy standing next to him. He shook his head and laughed softly.

"He's hoping to impress someone" Jeff nodded his head in understanding and turned his head slightly so he could see Randy continue to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"Where are they?" Randy questioned walking over to the group of superstars that now consisted of, Adam, Shawn, Shane, Carlito, Stone cold Steve Austin, Bobby Lashely and Lillian Garcia.

"Dude chill their chicks they'll be here" John attempted to calm his friend down who looked like he was about to start hyperventilate any second. Randy turned his eyes to John before flicking them over to Lillian who was stood next to Lashely who both looked rather amused at his antics.

"Lillian's a chick and she didn't take this long" Lillian shook her head slightly but nodded her head in agreement.

"He's got a point John" Shawn said turning to his tag team partner. John shook his head and raised his arms in a what can a guy do gesture.

"Ok ill take that back this is KC we're talking about you know how long it takes her to get ready, just chill, in fact I bet that's them now"

Randy spun his head round so fast in cracked in protest. He turned expectant eyes onto elevator doors which were beginning to open. He sighed in annoyance when he saw Melina, Jillian and Victoria step out.

Jeff and Matt laughed at the shocked and annoyed face of Randy who was now slumped down in a chair his head in his hands. Jeff shared a look with his brother before turning his head slightly so he could get a look at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Only to have his eyes land on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His mouth fell open in shock, and Matt raised his brow following his brother's gaze, his mouth too fell open.

"Wow" Matt nodded his head in agreement

"You can say that again" Randy stood up from his seat and turned his head into the direction that everyone else was looking in.

"Wow"

The three divas and KC came to a stop in front of the superstars. KC's eyes wondering from Jeff and Randy, she sighed how the hell did she get into these situations. She smiled in Randy's direction and allowed his eyes to trail up her body, she smiled in his direction.

"You look good" KC nodded her head and smiled once again, glad that none of them had noticed the blush that had crept up her cheeks.

"You scrub up good yourself" Randy couldn't help the smile that broke over his face, but found himself disappointed when she turned to Jeff. Maybe she didn't feel the same after all, he thought sourly to himself, jealousy rearing its ugly head as he watched her smile with the high flyer.

"Hey" She said a smile over her face as she looked him up and down. Jeff smiled and nodded his head his eyes wondering up and down her body in return. Yes he knew Randy liked the women in front of him, but at the moment he really didn't care, in fact his own feelings for the blonde headed women in front of him were taking a front seat.

"Escort a lady out" Jeff bit the inside of his cheek and nodded his head slowly. He offered her his arm and felt his heart leap slightly when she took it into her own.

"Of course"

Randy watched as the two of them left and hung his head sadly, he had really thought there was a chance between himself and her. He had been so sure that she had felt the same, but looks like it had all been a figment of his imagination, that or she was playing really hard to get.

The awards ceremony

Randy twisted in his seat turning his eyes onto the blonde head women at his side, he smiled slightly, she relay did look beautiful, and this was perhaps his one chance to get the answer to the question that had been bugging him for the last hour.

"So you and Jeff?" He questioned hoping she didn't hear the disappointment in his voice. She turned her head slowly to look at him she smiled at him and bit the inside of her cheek trying to find an answer to his question.

"I dunno" She answered truthfully because at the moment she really didn't know, if she couldn't have him she should at least have someone else she liked.

"But you like him" He questioned slowly, praying to god that she would say no.

"She nodded her head slowly and smiled her face lighting up under the lightering. She smiled again missing the hurt that flashed across his face.

"Yea" She breathed out and Randy nodded his head slowly. Well that answered that didn't it? She liked Jeff, she didn't like him. Why the hell did he always fall for the ones he couldn't have.

An hour later the after party

Shane McMahon made his way slowly over to the throng of superstar's one person in mind, he stopped in front of them and they smiled at him in greeting.

"KC I was wondering if I could have a word" KC moved slightly from her brother and Jeff side so she could get a better look at Shane. She nodded her head slowly.

"What's up?" She questioned placing her glass onto the table behind her. Shane followed her every movement and waited until her attention was on him.

"Ive got a proposition for you" KC nodded her head slowly and allowed Shane to take her by the waist and lead her away into a more quite part of the hall.

Jeff turned his head and found himself looking into the eyes of a very happy KC, he raised his brow slightly and she laughed happily.

"You look like you've just won a million dollars" Jeff said joining in on her laughter. KC nodded her head and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and she continued to wring her hands,

"Lets just say Shane asked me to do something, and well I think I might agree" Jeff raised her brow waiting for her to continue

"He offered me a job, he wants me to cost Melina her title, then he wants to start a feud between me, Torrie Ashley Mickie, and Melina, Victoria and Jillian"

Jeff smiled he had always pegged the blonde as a diva she had the right spunk and in his mind she could take the women's division into a whole new level. He pulled her into a hug and smiled when he felt her tighten her arms around him.

"I should go find John and Randy let them know" Jeff nodded his head and watched as she left.

KC rounded the corner where Shawn told her he had seen Randy go down and she smiled in happiness, she had always wanted to either wrestler or be a dancer, but hated the way the women's division was at the moment. The only time that the divas got to go into the ring was if they were half naked and she wouldn't do that.

She came to a stop and her eyes widened in shock and hurt, there in front of her was Randy Orton and his arms were wrapped tightly around Melina, his lips locked with hers. his hands wondering up her thighs the other once holding her firmly against his body.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the support with this story when I started writing it I knew exactly where I wanted to go but all my ideas just started to fizzle out and I was finding it extremely hard and boring to write any of the chapters and if I had continued I would have just made the story boring. But as you can see I am back and I hope you all like this chapter as you liked the last one.

Fatal Clash

Torrie Wilson excused herself from the company of Maria and headed over to the direction of John Cena, Shawn Michael's and Matt and Jeff Hardy. She smiled in their direction and took the offered drink from John while she tried to hide the small blush that crept across her features at the smallest touch.

"Any of you seen KC?" She questioned only just remembering the reason she had came over for in the first place.

"She said she was coming to find John and Randy so she might be with him" Jeff supplied a small smile on his face when he realized John didn't know about her job offer. Torrie nodded her head slowly her eyes scanning the crowded hall as she tired to find any sign of the blonde headed women or the legend killer.

"She came by about half an hour ago looking for Randy I pointed her down the hallway where I saw him disappear" Torrie nodded her thanks at Shawn and after excusing herself she headed down the corridor that Randy had been last seen.

Torrie rounded the corner and felt her breath catch in her throat. Melina was stood flush against the wall her legs wrapped round a very familiar figure. Torrie shook her head sadly and turned on her head and all she could do was hope that KC had not witnessed what she just had.

Torrie headed back in the direction that she had just come from and almost smiled in relief when she saw KC laughing and joking with her brother and the rest of the WWE superstars. She took a breath before heading over to them a fake smile plastered across her face.

"KC hey" Torrie smiled happily in her direction and looked closely at KC watching for any hint that she had witnessed Randy and Melina. KC raised her brow slightly and smiled in Tories direction.

"John can I have a word please?" John turned to Torrie and nodded his head slowly and followed her out of ear shot and sight of the other superstars.

"What's up?" John questioned knowing by the seriousness on her face that something was indeed wrong.

"Did KC find Randy?" She questioned knowing that wasn't the answer he had been looking for. John raised his brow slightly wondering what KC and Randy had to do with anything.

"Nah she came back said she couldn't find him" Torrie nodded her head in relief. She was glad that KC hadn't seen Randy with Melina, because no matter how many times she told herself that she did not like Randy it was more then obvious to any one looking that she did.

"Well I did found him" Torrie said almost bitterly. Yes KC had been flirting with Jeff most of the night but that was only because she didn't no Randy returned the feelings that she felt. And even still it didn't give him the right to go and be with Melina.

John nodded his head slowly knowing that what was ever about to come wasn't going to be good.

"He was with Melina, as in with her" Torrie said hopping that John would get the meaning. John raised his brow in shock and semi anger. He had told Randy to take care of his little sister. Yes she hadn't admitted in liking him and had been in face flirting with another man but John had told him she had returned the feelings and now he goes and does this. He dreaded to think how KC would feel if she found out.

"Well right now she doesn't no and I think it should stay that way" John said running a hand over his head while looking down at the women in front of him. Torrie nodded her head in agreement not wanting to cause her friend and harm if she didn't have to.

"Now come here" John murmured pulling Torrie into his arms. Torrie smiled against his chest and looked up into his eyes and tilted her head back so he could capture her lips.

Marias eyes widened in shock as she took in the seen in front of her, she watched silently as John pulled Torrie into his arms before his lips assaulted hers. She smiled to herself before turning on her heal and headed out of the corridor to find Melina.

"So I take it you haven't told your brother yet" Jeff said placing his cup onto the table, and every pair of eyes turned to both of them. (Matt, Shawn) KC turned her eyes onto Jeff and shook her head slowly a smile forming across her face despite the hurt she was feeling about Randy.

"What news?" Shawn questioned and KC turned her head slightly so she could look at him

"Shane asked me if I wanted a job I start at Mania, and I plan on surprising my darling brother so know telling him" She said in the direction of Shawn knowing all to well that they told each other everything. Shawn nodded his head slowly and smiled.

"Well I guess congrats are in order" He said raising his glass KC smiled and looked round at her new family, her eyes landing on Randy who was just making his way into the room.

She shook her head and made her way over to Jeff and she placed her hand onto his chest. Jeff looked down at her with a raised brow and she smiled seductively up at him.

"Let's get out of here" She whispered into her ear and Jeff nodded his head slowly.

"OK" KC smiled and linked her arm with his. Jeff lead her out of the room, KC turned her head in the direction of Randy smiling sadly as she did, if she couldn't have him then she was going to have the one other person who she liked. She could learn to love him after all and she would just have to learn to get over the legend killer.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey folks

Due to the fact that I have exams beginnings next Tuesday (22nd) I will be unable to update as often as I normally do. I will update beneath my skin, Love is found among the ruins of a dream, Devil Tears and Im in hell again yet I just don't seem to care on Tuesday and hopefully they will be updated every week.

My other fan fictions will be update every other week, again this will be on a Tuesday, I know that you all enjoy reading my stories but as most of you know, those who have done exams any way, will no that they come first.

I hope you all continue to enjoy my work and understand my decision, I enjoy writing and I love to hear all your feedback.

I haven't abandon my work and I am still writing but right now I want to focus on the revision, during the half term you may get some more updates and Im hoping that you will it just depends on the revision.

I hope you all understand and I hope you all continue to read my work.

Once a week- Beneath my skin, Devil Tears, Love is found among the ruins of a dream, Im in hell again yet I just dont seem to care,

Every other week- BRHL, Fatal clash (maybe) the ones mentioned above and any other fic that is in progress at the moment- I think that is all of them lol not sure

Thanks for understanding

Sexibitet

Vicki


	11. Chapter 11

Hey I know its been a while since this story has been updated but with GCSE's and the fact that ive just had no idea what to do with this story it got put on the back seat for a while. But with some help from a friend I now no what im doing with this story. So it should be updated once a week.

This chapter was written by the fabulous Jorrieprincess so please say a huge thank you to her, she really is amazing and with out her help half of this story wouldn't have even been possible let alone this chapter.

So once again huge thanks to her.

Fatal Clash:

KC stared at her reflection in the mirror while she played with her silky blonde hair, continuing the stare at the mirror she felt a little upset, a black cloud was hovering over her even though she did her best to hide her sorrow from everyone and right now she was doing okay with that. She had managed to hide the truth from every one including herself.

The sister of the wwe champion John Cena, acted like she didn't care about the legend killer Randy Orton. He had always been close to her being her brother's best friend KC and Randy got really close and she even though she never admitted she had fallen for him, she liked him more than friend and that moment she saw him in the arms of Melina her heart broke leaving her distraught but she was a Cena and she would be damned if she let just how hurt she was show.

Another thought entered her mind Jeff Hardy, another superstar close to her but she didn't have the same feelings for him that she did for Randy. KC hated stringing the young star along but it wasn't her fault.

"Well first day as a wwe diva" She told herself, she was dressed in dark jeans with a black tank top and black high heels. Her hair was curled flowing freely on her back.

KC started to think how cool it would be to become a wwe diva she couldn't wait to go out there in front of the audience showing everyone what John Cena's younger sister is made of. Having your brother in the company as well was bonus but how would John feel when he found out his sister was joining the wwe roster.

KC applied her make up, and added some clear lip-gloss to her lips to make them more appealing. Torrie Wilson opened the door and saw KC standing by a mirror

"Hey babe, wow looking good" Torrie said, KC smiled and hugged her fellow blonde and fellow wwe diva now

"Thanks you too" She told back to Torrie, the Boise Native was wearing a jean skirt, a strapless black top with black knee boots with her hair in curls,

"But you always look good that's why my bro is so into you" KC said with a smile, Torrie sweetly smiled back before laughing

"Yeah well your brother makes me very happy, I have never ever felt this way about someone like I do John he's what I have been looking for"

"It's sweet and kind of freaky at the same time" KC shared a laugh with Torrie

"Yeah so all set tonight"!

"Tor I can not wait to go out there!" KC said excited, with her heart jumping in her chest

The blonde beauty nodded "K, you will love it I promise you!"

"Thanks"

"So how are you?" Torrie asked turning to KC

"Fine"

Torrie placed her hands on her hips "Seriously, I can get John on you if you don't spill"

"Tor I'm fine really I don't care about what's his name?" KC trailed off, her eyes looking down at the floor and she willed herself not to let him upset her any more

"His name is Randy Orton"

"Who?" KC faked a smile that name ached her inside; Torrie shook her head and sighed

"Okay if only you are sure, Ohh Ashley said good luck she's preparing for her match against Melina for the women's title"

"Melina!" KC thought in her head, that name annoyed her and made her blood rise she had taken everything away KC well payback is a bitch and Melina is going to find out KC can play the same game and play it even better then her.

"I hope she wins, Ashley I just want to wipe that grin off Melina's face she such a bitch I hate her thinking she's the most dominant diva ha I'll show her what dominant is!" KC said her anger was taking over

"I know how you feel, let's hope Ash is the one to do that" Torrie replied

"Yep let's hope" KC clasped her hands together, the time was going faster and soon she will make her debut.

"Look Jeff our favourite girls!" John Cena said, Torrie turned and was met with a hug, John picked her up and kissed her in mid air before placing her down

"Ewww" KC said, "Go away and do that" John opened his mouth at his younger sister he mocked her only for her to sick her tongue out at him. Torrie and Jeff laughed at the siblings

"John I have some news for you," KC told

The wwe champion turned to her; his face went pale "Oh my god you're pregnant"

KC slapped her brother on the shoulder "Of course not"

"Oh good don't scare me like that," John said, Torrie was trying so hard to hold in her laughter

"You know dad would kill you and me if you were, he would go mad!" John told his sister

"John I'm not pregnant, I'm a wwe diva!" She blurted, John face went again after hearing that

"What?" John stopped "You, what, what now?"

"I'm a wwe diva now, I work here with you" KC smiled at her brother

John continued to stare at her; he kind of knew from Torrie and Jeff's expression he was the last to know "You mean you are a wwe diva?"

"Uh huh, John say something please"

"So that means not only I have Torrie to look after I have you too, oh my god I'm going to lose will live" John put his hand on his head

"Shut up, you happy for me?"

"Emm…" John stopped not knowing what to make of the situation, Torrie looked her boyfriend the man she loved and adored

"Baby she is so happy so be happy for her"

"If it's what you want," John said, KC nodded and hugged her brother and mouthed to Torrie

"Thanks" The Boise Native nodded and smiled while she watched KC hug her big loveable protective brother

"Come on you, see ya KC good luck for later when you make your debut" John stared at Torrie then back at his sister

"Damn!" KC closed her eyes "So close" She saw the serious look on John's face

"Debut tonight, what will you be doing?"

"Just going to ring,"

"And do what?"

"What all other divas do?" KC replied to her brother, Torrie sighed while John kept darting questions at KC

"What take your clothes off no I don't think so!" John said, Torrie stared at him

"So that's all I do is it?"

"Huh?" John turned to Torrie; the Boise Native scoffed rolling her eyes

"No I didn't mean you, Torrie…………" His pleas ended up a cold slap in the face when Torrie stormed off

"Oh great" John whined as pain stung his face, he went after to Torrie leaving KC and Jeff alone in the room. KC realised that now John and Torrie had gone leaving her in the room with Jeff

"Ohh this is not easy" She thought in her head, Jeff was such a nice man he was funny, kind to her and she was stuck on Randy she couldn't stop thinking about the legend killer. I mean don't get me wrong she liked Jeff she really did, but to her nothing would ever compare to the man she had fallen in love with.

"Torrie, wait up!" John said out of breathe, for a woman she sure could walk fast.

"Get off me" Torrie snatched her hand away; John sighed to himself while staring at Torrie she had her back to the wall staring at John

"Torrie I don't not mean you, you are the best diva I know"

"So I'm the best diva to take her clothes off" She shot back at him

John shook his head "No you misunderstood babe, listen to me KC is my little sister I was told to make sure nothing happens to her and this thing with Randy, which may I add he is a jerk and needs a serious talking to, and now she is a wwe diva baby you are the only thing in my life right now makes sense"

Torrie soften to him " keep going" she smiled at John

"You have great talent, you are a great diva and I am proud of you proud for you to be my girl" John said, Torrie beamed with a smile

"Aww thank you, you know just what to say at the right time" Torrie put her hands around his neck and kissed him. John arms moved around her slim back bringing Torrie close to him in a passionate kiss

"Look" Maria pointed; Melina evilly smirked when she saw Torrie and John in a passionate kiss

"Oh my god now this is going to make headlines just likes me beating Ashley aka Playboy slut!" Melina smirked while Maria continued to stare with jealously building inside of her

"Yeah we are going to expose them!" The brunette widely smiled thinking of her devious plan.

Later on

"So you ready tonight then," Jeff asked, KC smiled at him and nodded

"Yeah I can't wait, listen Jeff thanks for the other day I really appreciate it" KC replied with smile. Jeff nodded his head slowly while he thought about the previous night.

"Don't mention it good luck for tonight see ya KC" Jeff told, KC gave him a smile before he left her in the locker room

"Okay, okay here are the rules" John said, KC sighed and turned to her brother

"No clothes come off because if they do I will be dead, and you take it easy okay so good luck!" John said. KC rolled her eyes at the over protectiveness of her brother

"I will, well bye" She beamed before leaving the locker room; John sighed to himself hoping his sister would be okay. He sat down on the chair, Torrie knew he needed comfort she grasped her hands around his neck from the back and leaned on him giving him a kiss

"She'll be fine" Torrie told, John nodded and smiled up at Torrie he loved the secret relationship he had with the blonde Boise Native Torrie Wilson.

KC walked to the curtain, on her way she saw some her friends she smiled and gave them a wave before making her way to the curtain to make her debut. KC saw Randy standing there talking some crewmember.

He saw her, she met his blue clear eyes instead for facing him and the pain she continued her way to the curtain. She waited and waited for her moment to happen god she hated the waiting time seemed to go slow.

Melina just grabbed Ashley by her hair and swung her across the ring, looking like she was going to win the match KC ran down the ring making her debut the fans cheered for the newcomer

"Who's that?" JR said

"I have no idea" King replied, "She's pretty though"

KC distracted Melina, she remembered seeing that snake known as Melina with her arms around Randy breaking her heart in two. Melina turned around and was planted to the mat with the DDT then the star struck by Ahsley

"Wait a minute!" King shouted in complete shock

"Here's your winner and the women's champion Ashley!" Lillian said with proud smile

KC smirked and clapped for the punk diva, the energy of the crowd overwhelmed she understood how her brother felt every day when he came out in front of a sell out crowd the feeling was awesome.

KC walked up the ramp with the women's champion Ashley, the new diva held up Ashley's hand to the crowd to erupt in cheers! Melina was getting up she held her chest after being star struck by Ashley

KC smirked staring at Melina, she stole Randy from KC something important well KC got her right back by taking her the most important thing in her life the women's championship. Melina stared at with her lion eyes staring dead at KC for making her become the former wwe women's champion

KC smirked once more before disappearing through the curtain "Payback is sweet!"


	12. Chapter 12

Im not sure what Ashley theme song is so ive gone and changed it to you can count on me by Default.

Fatal Clash

The sound of Defaults you can count on me blared through the speakers and the fans bounced to their feet so they could cheer for their new WWE women's champion.

Ashley smiled brightly and held the championship high into the air the sound of the cheering fans egging her on. She slid into the ring and ran and jumped onto the turnbuckle the belt held into the air the smile never leaving her face.

She jumped down and Lillian Garcia passed her a mike with a small wink, Ashley nodded her head and smiled in return, she always liked Lillian she had been one of the divas who had welcomed her with arms wide open.

She took a deep breath and brought the mike to her lips, she took one last look at the thousands of fans that was still shouting her name and began to speak.

"Thank you" Was the one simple phrase; she didn't have to say anything else. The crowd jumped to their feet once more and the screams became deafening, she shook her head deliriously this is what she had worked for and now she was finally here, there was only one thing left she had to do.

"Now to introduce to you all the women who made this possible, your newest WWE diva and the sister to the WWE champion Kathleen Cena, KC" Ashley shouted her hand pointing towards the ramp.

The sound of 30 seconds to Mars, Fantasy blared around the arena and the lights blinked of before coming back on again in a mess of reds and purples. KC pushed herself through the curtain and the sound of the cheering fans reached her ears.

She stopped at the top of the ramp her eyes taking in everything, from the thousands of fans, to the camera men, to Ashley the women's champion standing in the middle of the ring staring up at her.

She smiled and began her journey down to the ring; this is where she wanted to be this is where she belonged. She snaked herself through the ropes and fisted her hand into the air a sign of respect to the fans, which they greatly returned by making even more noise then they were before.

"Looks like the fans are taking to the new diva" King said his eyes flipping from KC only to look over at JR before he once again turned his eyes onto the new blonde headed diva.

JR had to agree he hadn't heard the fans make this much noise since Ashley had joined the roster.

"Lets hope we get an explanation as to why she interfered in the match last night, I bet Melina is none to thrilled"

KC smiled towards her new friend and her eyes wondered over to the title that sat high on her shoulder, and she smiled once again, it had been such a thrill getting into the ring and knocking the smarmy little smile of Melina's face.

She had deserved everything she had gotten, she had proved herself once that she could fight in the trying, and she backed out of every fight she could. Ashley deserved the title and would have won it whether she had intervened or not.

Ashley nodded her head in respect her own eyes wondering down to the gold she had because of the blonde women in front of her. She loosened the mike in her hands and passed it over to KC.

"Don't even think about opening that little trap of yours bitch" KC furrowed her brow in confusion and turned her head towards the screen. This wasn't part of the script, she was meant to go down to the ring, congratulate Ashley on her win, and then bitch about Melina. Melina was not meant to make an appearance, and KC was pissed.

"You cost me my women's title and by doing so you made a grave mistake, you crossed me and made a big enemy" KC rolled her eyes her dislike growing for Melina by the minuet.

"Ive been thinking all night of a way to make you pay for what you did" KC laughed and held up the mike.

"Im surprised Melina for a dominate diva it sure took you a long time" Melina's eyes flared and Ashley and KC shared a high five.

"But what better way to get you back then by targeting the ones you love" KC dropped the mike to the floor, there was no way in hell she was going to stand by and have her threaten her family. She was a Cena and family was everything.

"Torrie, wait up!" John said out of breathe, for a woman she sure could walk fast.

"Get off me" Torrie snatched her hand away; John sighed to himself while staring at Torrie she had her back to the wall staring at John

"Torrie I don't not mean you, you are the best diva I know"

"So I'm the best diva to take her clothes off" She shot back at him

John shook his head "No you misunderstood babe, listen to me KC is my little sister I was told to make sure nothing happens to her and this thing with Randy, which may I add he is a jerk and needs a serious talking to, and now she is a wwe diva baby you are the only thing in my life right now makes sense"

Torrie soften to him " keep going" she smiled at John

"You have great talent, you are a great diva and I am proud of you proud for you to be my girl" John said, Torrie beamed with a smile

"Aww thank you, you know just what to say at the right time" Torrie put her hands around his neck and kissed him. John arms moved around her slim back bringing Torrie close to him in a passionate kiss

KC started wide eyed as she watched her brother pull Torrie towards him and kiss her, she knew they had been together it had been obvious, but she also knew that both Torrie and John wanted it to be kept secret, at least until John sorted out his feelings for her that was.

Ashley shook her head and turned to look at her friend, she was holding onto the top rope so tight her knuckles had turned white. Her breathing was coming out in irregular pants and she knew that this story line had now just become personal.

The screen flipped back to Melina's smirking face and she smiled down at them, Ashley had to hold KC back.

"Now next week it will be me against the slut that is your KC and im going to make you regret ever joining the WWE"

KC shook her head and turned to face Ashley who was staring at her wide eyed with worry; KC nodded her head and smiled.

If Melina wanted a match then that was what she was going to get and she would make her pay for every dragging her family into it. She bent down and picked up the mike.

"Your ass is on Melina, and payback is a dish best served cold"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to every one who has reviewed hope you like this chapter

Fatal Clash

John rapped silently on the door before opening it he smiled in the direction of his sister who was sat with his non exclusive girlfriend Torrie Wilson, well they were non exclusive until someone had found out that they were dating and went and told Melina who broadcasted it over the air, and for those who had missed the live showing of Raw that week it had been all over within ten minuets. Including his sister's reaction and announcement that she would be facing Melina in her first match as a wwe diva.

"Hey sis I got you this" John said throwing one of his never back down t-shirts her way, she caught it with one hand and inspected it, her perfectly arched brow raised slightly.

"John ive already got one of these" She replied her eyes turning to Torrie who to was looking at the t-shirt. John nodded his head and came further into the room so her could lean himself against one of the walls.

"Yea but this one is so you can wear down to the ring, you know so you have something to wear" KC nodded her head and opened the shirt, it was a female version which was good at least he didn't expect her to go down to the ring in something miles to big.

"Thanks" She replied laying the shirt down at the side of her on top of the cloths that Torrie and her had already picked out for her match tonight.

Torrie raised her brow slightly and KC smiled and winked in her direction and Torrie nodded her head in understanding.

"So what are you going to do about the fans knowing, you guys going to deny it or what?" KC questioned having not gotten around to asking the question before. Both Torrie and John shared looks with each other before Torrie went to speak.

"Todd's doing an interview later tonight and im going to tell him how it is" John replied his eyes firmly locked on Torrie.

Torrie's eyes went wide with shock before her cheeks began to colour slightly she opened her mouth to speak before closing again having no idea what she could say. Instead she squealed before throwing her self into John's arms.

"So" Torrie started and John silenced her with a kiss much to his sister's annoyance

"Ive done thinking" He replied causing Torrie to squeal again.

KC rolled her eyes, but was more then pleased for her best friend and brother, it had been along time coming. John had been in love in the past and he practically had his heart ripped out of his chest. Love wasn't something he gave out willy nilly and when he did give it out it was something you treasured with your life.

"im gonna leave you two alone ive got to get to makeup" KC said picking up her clothing, she took one last look in the direction of Torrie and John who seemed far to bothered with each other then with her. She shook her head and exited the room slamming it behind her causing the two to break apart.

KC walked down the corridor and headed in the direction of wardrobe and makeup, she loved her brother to bits she really did, but he was way to protective of her. He practically gave a guy a heart attack when it came to wanting to date her and she was sure he had given Jeff a talking to.

She shook her head and knocked on the door marked wardrobe and when a quite female voice shouted come in she pushed open the door and entered.

"Hey I was wondering if you could do some modifications" KC questioned and the brunette in front of her nodded her head and signaled that she should hand over the article of clothing. KC placed the t-shirt in to her hands and watched as the women inspected it.

"So what do you want me to do with it?" KC smiled, she knew her brother would have a fit if she went out revealing too much.

"Give me a V and a midriff, make it look like the midriffs just been pulled of, in fact you should just pull it of" The women nodded her head

"So it doesn't matter if it's un-even" KC shook her head and smiled her thanks

KC knocked on the door in front of her and waited patiently for the door to open, and when it did she was greeted by a brown headed guy instead of the multi colored hair of Jeff..

"You must be Matt" KC gestured, she had never met Matt but she had heard a lot of things about him from both Jeff and the other wrestlers she had grown up with.

Matt nodded his head and smiled at the blonde women in front of him; he eyed her from head to toe and gave a little nod of improvement.

"You must be KC and here for Jeff" KC nodded her head and blushed slightly, Matt shook his head in amusement and stepped aside so she could enter the room.

"Hey you" Jeff said coming out of the bathroom his hair slightly wet, she smiled over at him trying hard not to have her eyes wonder down his chest.

"Hey I was just wondering if I could get changed in here my locker rooms been taken over by Torrie and my brother" Both Jeff and Matt laughed and Jeff nodded his head.

"Sure so you ready for your match tonight" KC looked over at him and nodded her head, she was more then ready for her match tonight more then ready.

"Yea it's about time Melina was taught a lesson" Jeff and Matt nodded there head in agreement.

"She is a bit high and mighty of herself, but do you really think going up against her in your first match when you haven't really had training is a good idea" Jeff questioned his concern for the women in front of him growing. He had seen what Melina was capable of, she may be a bitch but she was good in the ring, and he did not want KC getting hurt.

"Ive already been lectured thanks, and who says I haven't been trained remember the wwe champ is my brother and ive been around wrestlers all my life, Trish and Randy used to train me" She replied her heart lurching slightly when she mentioned Randy and her thoughts began to drift to when they used to train with each other.

Jeff nodded his head and walked over to her KC smiled and allowed him to place a soft kiss to the top of her head, she really did feel bad for using him, but there was a part even if it was small that truly did like him, and maybe that was enough.

"Just be careful" He said softly and KC nodded her head rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

"I should get changed" Jeff nodded his head and watched as she walked into the bathroom before turning back around to see his brother smiling at him.

"What" Matt laughed and shook his head

"Nothing nothing at all" Jeff rolled his eyes and threw a top over his head


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to the amazing Jorrieprincess for her work on this chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Fatal Clash

"What the hell is that?" John Cena asked seeing his sister in her wrestling attire

"Clothes bro" Torrie let out a laugh she shut up when John gave her a glance

"What happened to what I gave you?" He asked moving the wwe championship off his shoulder

"Baby I think it is, we cut it" Torrie replied to her boyfriend, John looked at his sister then his girl the beautiful Torrie Wilson. He was so lucky to have her as his girl the best feeling ever for the wwe champ.

She cared a lot about him and she loved him, John cared for Torrie he would do anything for her.

"I see that but why?"

KC looked at him "One it was too big and two I didn't like it" John sighed rubbing the back of his head

"Do you know how much trouble I am going to get in?" John replied

"God Dad's got you around his little finger bro" KC laughed, John looked as she walked past John grabbed her by her arm bringing her back

"Listen here I am responsible for you, so be careful!" The wwe champ explained

"Yeah, yeah okay" KC replied "You won't be satisfied until you lock me in a room away from the world, J I'm old enough and big enough to make own decision"

"Not when I'm around you're not"

"You see Torrie he treats me like a child"

"That's because you act like one" John snapped back at his sister, she looked at older brother and stuck her tongue out. Torrie just shook her head amused

"You love each other really" She spoke up, John and KC looked and shook their heads

"No"

"I have too go for my interview, Torrie make sure she doesn't take anything else off" KC opened her mouth and threw a top at the her brother as he left

"Aww you two are so sweet"

"He's so annoying Tor, what the hell do you even see in John?" KC replied

"Hot, caring, considerate, amazing strong, well respected do I have to go on"

"More like over protective, annoying, he treats me like a baby" KC said brushing her blonde hair

Torrie looked at her "K that's because he adores you, he doesn't want you to get hurt you're his baby sister"

"Yeah but not actually a baby I'm 24 years old not 4 I'm not that little girl he used to protect, he has scared every boy who has liked me"

Torrie looked and her eyes widened "Really?"

"Yeah he said to one of them he would hide him under the floor boards scaring him half to death that I never heard from him again"

"Christ, he only cares"

"And another time when I brought a boy to study he looked at him and got really close and shout "GET OUT!" KC spoke

"Aww, so over protective" Torrie said, KC nodded continuing to get ready

"Hey John" The wwe champion turned around to see the legend killer standing there

"What?"

"I was wondering what's going on? I've been calling and you and KC seems to ignore me"

John scoffed before laughing, "can you blame me?"

"Huh what? I don't understand what I have done please tell me J" John looked at him with a glare and fire in his cold frozen blue eyes

"Not now I have more important things to do, and that doesn't include you!"

Randy looked at him clueless "Ohh and stay away from my sister if you want to live!"

John walked off with a tense confrontation with his former best friend Randy Orton.

"I don't understand what did I do?" Randy thought in his head trying to peace together what did he do to make John hate him and KC.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome the wwe champion John Cena"

The fans cheered when the champ himself came over in the view of the telly, he slapped Todd on the shoulder before listening to what he had to say

"John last week you and Torrie Wilson was caught on screen thanks to Melina"

John nodded continuing to listen

"So I was wondering what was happening with you two?"

John took a breath he had no idea what to say, something he had to say now

"It's true Torrie and I are going out with each other, there is always be chemistry between us I really like her she means a lot to me I think she is a great woman so I want to thank you Melina for blurting it out to everyone because now Torrie and I don't have to hide so thanks"

Todd nodded "Thanks for the interview Todd" John walked off while the fans cheered hearing the announcement clearing up all the rumours that John and Torrie are indeed a couple now

"I can't believe that!" Maria threw something at the telly after hearing John tell all it angered her because her telling everything posting it all over Internet didn't make John and Torrie tear apart it made them stronger

"Not what I thought he would do," Melina said getting ready for her match

"You ready tonight?"

Melina nodded with her lion eyes "You bet I am, bitch took my title" Maria nodded smiling at her friend

"Excuse me I have bitch to sort out" Melina said, Maria nodded with a smirk on her face

"Go and get her Mel!" Maria cheered on the barracuda known as Melina Perez

Lillian was in the ring introducing the following divas match; Melina's music hit the arena, she came out to boo from the crowd. The red carpet rolled out she came out with paparazzi watching every move she made

Melina climbed up the steps, she went down into the splits and get on the ring she posed for the crowd only for them to boo her. Melina turned around when KC music hit the arena 30 seconds by Mars Fantasy blared out of the speakers.

She came out to cheers from the crowd applauding and welcoming the new comer being John Cena's sister. Melina looked and told her come on

"Bad blood between these two JR"

"Yeah, I want to see what KC can do? If she's anything like her brother John Cena I know she is going to fit great"

KC got in the ring and didn't take her eyes off Melina, the so-called dominant diva Melina slapped KC around the face. She turned away after her right cheek sting from the stinging hard slap.

"Yeah you like that you bitch!" KC turned back and slapped her around the face before taking her down in a spear tearing Melina limb from limb.

She picked Melina up her by hair; she threw her across the ring making Melina hit her head on the canvas. KC grabbed her again by the handful of hair and pulled her to smack her head on the canvas again

KC took down Melina with a hair take down before flipping over on her, Melina rolled her off and she kicked KC in the stomach and whipped her to the ropes

KC took her down with a head scissors making Melina fly across the ring, Melina went under the ropes but KC wasn't letting her get away she pulled the snake in the hard way.

She took her down with a Lou threz press, then a clothesline. Melina got up and was hit with a shoulder block.

"Wooo!" The fans chanted getting in the match

Melina rolled out of the ring, KC got up and ran hit her with a baseball slide. She rolled Melina back in the ring. Melina raked her eyes and pulled her down by her hair smacking KC's head off the mat

She whipped KC to the ropes, the sister of the champ, hit handstand on the ropes bumping down Melina when she crashed into her. KC picked her up and sent her head first into the turnbuckle

KC climbed up on the ropes, Melina saw this and pushed KC off making her land awkwardly on her wrist. KC yelped in pain as the pain shot up to her head and back

Melina smirked and grabbed her by her hair; she rolled KC in the ring by her hair. She turned her around on her back and hit powerful forearms to the head before strangling her on the ropes wrapping around her like an anaconda.

Melina ran and grabbed KC by her hair and swung her around planting the diva face first. KC remembered all what Melina did to her for kissing Randy tearing KC'S heart in two.

Kc kicked out which made Melina scream with her high pitch voice "NO, NO!"

She went to do it again, KC kicked in the stomach she counted her and hit an RKO for the pin and the victory

"Here's you winner KC" Lillian said while the fans cheered

"Did she just do a RKO?" king asked

"Yep I think King, wow I am very impressed with this young lady!" JR said

KC smiled at the fans and thanked them for their support, the ref held up her hand. She smiled and held unto her wrist after twisting it.

"Oww" KC moaned, suddenly she found herself going face first being attacked from behind by Maria!

"BOOOOO!" The fans chanted

"What the hell Maria?" King asked

Maria was kicking KC Melina joined in and choked the pretty diva, the fans cheered when Torrie ran down the ring she slid in the ring "Maria!" Melina tried to warn

Maria turned and was speared across the ring by a pissed off Torrie Wilson John Cena's girlfriend. Torrie hammered at the diva that blurted the news of her and John being together

"Wow Torrie Wilson things have just picked up Divas!"

JR looked at him "Do you ever think of anything else"

Torrie picked Maria by her hair; she planted her with tornado DDT. Torrie shouted at her while Maria lay motionless in the ring. Torrie yelped when her hair was pulled back being blindsided by Candice Michelle

"Oh my god now Candice"

"Wooo" Ashley the women's champion ran down the ring and took down Candice with a shoulder tackle. Candice rolled out of the ring whole Ashley battled her out of the ring

Melina had a chair in her hand; Torrie saw she knew that Melina was aiming for KC. Torrie got to her feet knowing if KC was hit with the chair John would be devastated and she would hate to see John hurt or suffer.

"Wait a minute Melina's got a chair!" JR said

The fans waited in anticipation wondering what was going to happen, Torrie ran and shouted "KC MOVE!" The blonde pushed John's sister out of the way but ended up getting the chair in the face

"Oh my god!"

"Ooooo!" The fans said, they went silence after saying one of their favourites divas Torrie Wilson get knocked unconscious with a steel chair

Torrie fell to the mat she looked up at the ceiling before falling into unconscious state when the darkness over took her body. Melina looked down at Torrie

"Well wrong one but good!" Melina said, KC got up holding her wrist still being in pain

Melina got out of the ring and joined Maria and Candice while they smiled happy for what they did. KC ran over and went by Torrie's side "Torrie I'm sorry, Torrie wake up please!"

She pleaded but Torrie wouldn't move, Ashley slid in the ring holding the back of her head she went over to Torrie checking over with KC.

"Uh oh!" Ashley said, KC turned and saw her brother come down the ring he slid in the ring and went over to his girlfriend

"Wooo" The fans chanted seeing John Cena, he wasn't smiling at all

"John I'm…"

He didn't listen and kneeled down by Torrie, he put his hand on her rosy face rubbing it with his finger. Ashley pulled KC away; she kept looking down at the unconscious blonde beauty

John placed his hand on her stomach putting his arm around her waist being barrier on Torrie. Torrie's eyes crunched together turning her head to John she fluttered her eyes open after being knocked senseless

"Oww, oh hello" Torrie muttered seeing John

He let out a small smile; she closed her eyes when John picked her up the waist he picked her limb body up. He let her put her arm over his neck while he held her in his arms bridal style

KC and Ashley exited the ring behind John, Torrie's head bent back while he walked up at the ramp

"I'll look after her," John said while Torrie slept in his arms

"Are you okay?" John asked KC

KC nodded holding her wrist she saw Torrie moving her head back and forth still dazed "JC I am so sorry it's all my fault"

"No it's not just an accident, you're going be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine you just concentrate on sleeping beauty" KC muttered with a laugh

"My thought exactly"

"Who's sleeping beauty?" Torrie uttered while her eye lids was fluttering

"You baby" Torrie smiled before resting on John's chest

John gave his sister a kiss on the forehead before taking care of the hurt Boise Native the love of his life

"I love you Torrie," He said lying her down on the sofa, she shot up and looked at him

"I love you too," She said with tears, John smiled at the pretty blonde

"Sorry I took so long"

"Baby you were worth the wait, no one else is better for me than you" She told

"I think you have a concussion," John uttered back with his hand on her face,

"Maybe but I know that you are everything I want and need"

"Me too" John looked down sighing Torrie looked and held his face cupping it her hands

"What?"

"I can't believe I took this long to realise it that's all"

"I know" She replied back

"But I love you and I will do anything for you"

She giggled and kissed John passionately on the lips happy to finally know they were together and in love

KC was in the locker room, she had changed into jeans and white top and her black boots. KC fell back on the sofa thinking what happened to Torrie she was feeling guilty the chair that Melina hit Torrie with was aimed at her and Torrie took the shot for her.

KC held her wrist in pain, the door opened she thought it was John but no it was Randy

"K are you okay? I saw what happened" Randy said with concern in blue eyes "And Torrie is she okay?"

"Get out!" She sternly put, Randy pulled her back by her arm wanting to know what is going on

"K please talk to me, I don't understand please I want to know what's a mater with you please"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, you know that"

She looked at him and turned away "Yeah okay, whatever get out"

"KC what have I done to upset you? Please just tell me!"

KC couldn't take anymore the heartbreak and pain all going around in her "YOU KISSED MELINA!"

Randy looked at her with a shocked expression "Oh no K, you don't understand"

"I don't give a damn, far as I am concerned she's welcome to you!" She snapped

"K please listen to me, Melina kissed me I pulled her off please don't"

"Stop I'm sick of the lying, there was me to think you care and wanted me but obviously not!"

KC moaned when her wrist ached, she sat down breaking down in tears. Randy looked and sat down next to her he gently touched her wrist. KC flinched pulled away but it was too hard to resist the touch the look in his blue eyes

Randy smoothed her wrist making the pain die down, KC looked at him he leant forward "I do want you K I always have done, I want to be more than friends" then he leaned in and kissed KC

She resisted for second touching her lips, she looked back at Randy she leaned forward and kissed him back putting her hands on his chest falling into a passionate hot make out with the legend killer the sexy Randy Orton

"I love him!" KC thought in her head

What she didn't know is Jeff Hardy saw the whole thing, seeing them kiss broke his heart in two to see the woman he likes kiss Randy Orton

"Why me?" He sighed to himself looking away


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to the amazing Jorrieprincess for her help and patience on this story thanks to every one else who has stuck with me.

Fatal Clash

Jeff shook his head slowly and sighed to himself he took one last look in the room before turning away. It always happened to him, the one woman he thought he had a real connection with and this happens. He had known she had a thing for Randy but had thought she had gotten over it and that she had felt for him what he felt for her, obviously he had been mistaken.

He walked down the corridor with his head hanging low he really thought she had been different, really thought they had something, something special.

"Yo Hardy you ok?" Jeff stopped and looked up to see John Cena walking towards him, he really did not want to deal with this right now, of all people he did not want to see John Cena was right up there.

Jeff nodded his head numbly and John raised his brow slightly he did not believe him, Jeff was practically radiating upset and plus the fact he looked like his favourite aunt had just died lead to the same conclusion that Jeff Hardy was far from fine.

"Tell KC I hope she's happy" Jeff muttered quietly and slightly bitterly before he side stepped the camp and once again made his way down the corroder not entirely sure where he was heading as long as it was far far away.

John watched as Jeff walked down the corridor his shoulders slumped like he was carrying the entire weight of the world on his shoulders. He shook his head and let what Jeff had just said run through his mind.

As far as he knew KC and Jeff had been getting on fine, in fact his sister seemed happy, and then with the job it looked like she was finally getting over her like for Randy. John had yet to tell her what Torrie had seen and he wasn't planning on telling her either, but what the hell had happened to make Jeff so upset over his sister.

Only one thing came to mind Randy had said or done something, boy was he going to kill his former best friend. He had entrusted his sister's heart to Randy something which he did not too lightly and he had practically thrown it back in his face. Randy was going to pay and learn to not to mess with his family especially his sister.

Same time- locker room

KC smoothed her hands up Randy's chest moving them around so they were tangled in his hair the other one resting softly on the back of his neck. She had often wondered about this moment, wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to have him hold her the way he was right now, one arm tightly around her waist the other one at the back of her neck.

She sighed and pushed her body closer to his, she had never thought the kiss would have been this good, he was paying attention to what she wanted, he was satisfying her needs not just his own. She smiled against his lips she had never been kissed like this before, not even with Jeff.

O my god Jeff, her brain screamed sending her crashing back down to earth with a hard thud. She quickly let her arms drop from Randy's hair and placed them on his chest forcefully shoving him away from her body.

She quickly moved away from him scrambling to her feet giving a squeak of pain as she leant her weight on to her injured hand. She could not believe she was doing the very thing she had hated Randy for doing.

She backed away into the wall and shook her head from side to side as she stared numbly down at Randy who was sat slightly breathless and red cheeked as he looked up at her with a mixture of lust and confusion.

"O god" She muttered and Randy removed himself from the chair and waked over to her, he reached out with his hand trying to touch her shoulder but she jumped back as if his touch was poison.

"KC?" He questioned his voice still slightly husky from the make out session they had just shared with each other.

"I cant believe you just kissed me" She said not meeting his eyes as her mind worked ten to a dozen about what she was going to do now. Randy raised his brow and decided it would be best to cross his arms then try and touch her again.

"KC I thought we cleared this up I care about you ok….. That thing with Melina was a mistake" He said once again trying to move closer to her. He had always felt for her and when he watched her match his heart had soared when he saw her use his finishing move, a move which he had taught her.

KC shook her head her brows furrowing in to a pain filled expression, she had wanted this for so long, she had dreamed about it at night, and when him and her brother were away on the road it was Randy she looked forward to seeing, it was his smile and laughter she missed, and it was him that made her feel complete. But then there was Melina and everything got so complicated, if it hadn't been for her she wouldn't have gone to Jeff in hopes of making herself feel better and they wouldn't be in this position now.

"You don't understand" KC started only to caught herself short, if what Randy said was true and he had pushed Melina away then she had been with Jeff for nothing, she was with him for nothing more then payback on something Randy had no control over.

Randy raised his brow and stepped back slightly knowing that KC didn't like to feel over crowded and that's exactly was she would start feeling soon.

"What don't I understand KC" Randy questioned softly because something which had started out so simple was turning into something really complicated. KC slouched down the wall and furrowed her brow. How could she tell Randy about Jeff?

"Jeff" She said because she knew she didn't have to explain, she knew he would understand what she was saying Randy always did and by the slight pained look on his face she knew he understood.

"O" Was all he could think of to say, he knew she had been flirting with Jeff but he had just thought it was playing hard to get he never actually thought anything was going on, but then again he hadn't known she had seen Melina kiss him either.

"O" He repeated backing away slightly and seating himself down on the chair he had occupied seconds ago, he looked up at her and could see al the pain in her eyes.

"What the hell have I done?" She questioned sliding down the wall her knees pulled to her chest. Randy took a breath and sighed before walking over to her stopping in front of her he smiled sadly before seating himself at her side so his shoulder was touching her own.

"All this because of one lousy kiss" Randy stated his voice losing all jokes because he knew how serious things were could see it in her eyes.

"Randy why can things never be simple? When I joined the WWE and you asked me to come along I was so happy because when you and John and the others left for the road it was you I missed, it was you I wanted back" She finished her eyes never leaving the spot on the wall.

Randy nodded shih head slowly it was the same thing with him, when he was on the road it was her he thought about. She was the one person other then John he could ever confide in, she was his closet friend and the one person he ever thought about spending his life with.

He felt her move and turned his head to see her standing up he raised his brow and he too stood up.

"I need to go and talk to Jeff" KC said because even nothing became of her and Randy there was no way she could ever be with Jeff it just wasn't fair.

Randy nodded his head in understanding, he knew what she was going to do and knew it was going to be hard and he just hoped that when it was al over him and KC could finally admit their feelings and make things work.

"Want me to come with" He questioned and KC shook her head.

"Nah I don't think it would be wise" Randy nodded his head in understanding and watched as she made her way out of the door.

KC sighed and looked back at Randy more time before turning and going down the corridor in hopes of finding Jeff and having one of the hardest conversations in her life.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey most of this chapter was written by Jorrieprincess so a huge huge thank you to her. Next chapter up either tomorrow or next week, and there will probably be only two chapters left so I hope you all like them.

Chapter: Fatal Clash

The Legend Killer Randy Orton sat on in the exact same place he had been sitting when KC walked out of the door, but this time he was thinking about the kiss he had shared with her and was hoping that her conversation with Jeff was going ok.

Randy sighed and leaned back his eyes drifting closed while his mind whirled, he knew in his heart that he loved her; she was the best thing to ever happen to him. KC was everything to him every single time they clashed and connected it made his heart jump and flutter.

"Oh what am I going to do? I love her of course I do, she's everything to me but John is my best friend who happens to her brother Ohh man I'm so screwed!" Randy thought remembering the warning John had given him not so long ago

And when he didn't want to see John, the wwe champion John Cena came bursting staring at him with his cold frozen blue eyes

"Oh god if looks could kill I would be dead and probably six foot under" Randy thought

"John what's up?"

"What did I say to you? Why cant you just listen for once in your life?" He snapped "Stay away from my sister!"

John looked at him not taking his attention off him "J, wait look I care about her you know I do" After al it had been John who told him to look after her

John chose to ignore him "What have you done this time? Ive just seen Jeff upset why do I think it's something to do with you!" Randy sighed there was only one explanation for Jeff being upset and that didn't boad well for him or KC.

"KC and I kissed okay?" Randy flinched knowing right away it had been the wrong thing to say by the pure murderous look in his best friends eyes.

"WHAT?" John shouted making Randy fall on the sofa; he stood up and tried to talk to his well former best friend at this moment in time the pissed angry John Cena

"We didn't plan it okay? Look I know……."

"You kissed my sister, and what about Jeff you thought about him huh? Randy"

"I didn't mess around with your sister okay; the thing with Melina was a mistake I never ever thought that this would happen"

"What?" John asked confused "What would happen?"

"John please I never……." Randy really didn't want to make the situation any worse and he knew for a fact telling him he was in love with his sister would do exactly that.

"No what would happen what are you on about?" John said while his blood was boiling every thing Randy said just made it worse for the champ. KC was his sister the one person he had sworn to protect he had handed that responsibility over to Randy and in his mind he screwed that up, John wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"I want to know, come on Randy you wanted to talk so come on, what would happen?"

"I know she is your sister John, I know that you love her and would protect her and I'm sorry for what I did but……………the thing is I like her okay?"

"Like her what as what?" John rolled his eyes he already knew Randy liked her it was obvious to every one.

"Well like you do with Torrie

"I love you Torrie you moron……………..oh my god no way don't you dare say it!"

"Say what?" Randy backed slightly away from his friend

"That you love KC"

"I do at least I think I do, John……….." Randy yelped slightly the second his back connected with the wall, John had shoved him and shoved his hard, his body holding him against the wall, while he fought to keep control of his anger.

"I have heard quite enough, you two are driving me crazy you stay away from my sister got it? You go anywhere near I will personally make you regret that you ever looked at her got it!"

Randy looked and nodded; John let him go "You can't stop her John! She deserves to know how I feel, she's a big girl and if you continue to do this to her she will end up hating you!

John turned around and punched Randy in the mouth; the legend killer fell to the floor holding his jaw, he looked up and shook his head laughing slightly.

"you don't get it do you, she feels the same and if you tell her she cant be with me she will just do it any way, you don't want her resenting you John" Randy said calmly while pushing himself to his feet.

"Just stay away!"" John sternly warned, he swung the door open and left Randy to back on his feet holding his jaw

"I don't care what you do John, I'm not going to let KC go again! Once is enough not again!" Randy thought in his head, he was more then adamant that he wasn't letting KC go again he had screwed up once and he wasn't doing it again.

John Cena made his way down the corridor that was until he saw his sister standing holding a bottle of water and staring of into space.

He stared at her "KATHLEEN CENA" She turned and saw her brother storming up to her with a face of thunder, she instantly straightened her back knowing that when he called her by her full name something was usually up, the last time he had her that was when she broke the cd player in his car.

"What's up Bro?" She said with a smile, play cool whatever he was angry at her for he would get over it.

"Take that smile off you face now!" He snapped at her, her smile faded knowing she was serious trouble with John, John never yelled at her not like this anyway, which meant something seriously wrong had happened and she had honestly no idea what.

"You kissed Randy!"

"What? No what?" Denying it was always the best way to get round her brother and that's exactly what she was going to do now, deny, deny, deny.

"Don't bother trying to deny it, he told me to my face" kC visibly blanched she hadn't thought Randy would have told any one let alone her brother.

"Okay so I did, it was just a spur of a moment you know like you what used to have with Torrie" KC could not believe what she was hearing how could he yell at her, he had no right.

Her big brother just stared at her "Don't make this about me, this is about you K"

"Okay, stop shouting I'm here not in India you know" She told him

"Don't get smart with me Kathleen"

"Stop calling me that?"

"Well stop acting like a spoilt brat; I can't believe you what about Jeff? Huh thought about him"

"What's Jeff to with it?" KC asked confused, John looked and let out a sarcastic laugh. Sure she knew he liked her and she had lead him on but there was no reason for him to be brought up.

"He saw your little kiss K" John replied, KC looked at him before glancing down at her black sandals

"Oh god" She muttered, guilt pierced her heart when John dropped that bombshell on her, she knew that Jeff liked her and it was her fault he had to go through that heartbreaking pain

"John"

"I hardly think I know you anymore, I never thought I would say this but my sister is a selfish bitch!"

"What, how dare you call me that?" KC said with tears in her eyes

"Go on cry see if I care, Ive have had enough you are going home!"

"What?" KC raised her brow she could not believe her brother was threatening to send her home.

John looked at her "You heard me" KC looked at him and shook her head

"No you can't do that, it's not fair"

"Deal with it; you should have thought about that when you played Jeff"

"I didn't mean too John it just happened, please don't do this"

"Well it's your fault"

"No I'm not going anywhere, this is where I belong and this is my choice im a big girl John and you have no right to dictate my life, let me make my own mistakes John, stop trying to live my life for me." She screamed back, John looked at his younger sister and said calmly

"No you're going I'm going to tell dad right now" She looked at him, KC kicked her brother in the leg

"Oww" John let out a yelp when she kicked him hard on the leg

"I hate you!" She screeched, she pointed to John "You do this J and that is it for us, I will only have 4 brothers because you are not my brother!" KC hissed, John looked at her hurt by that, John knew he had pushed her to far by bringing up their father, it was no secret that she didn't get along with their dad or any other member of the family for the matter

Randy had been right he couldn't stop her from doing anything even if he thought it was a big mistake, he watched as she ran down the corridor, he had made the mistake here and could have just lost his sister along the way.

Torrie was lying down looking up at the ceiling wondering where John had gotten too; she sighed and closed her eyes while her head still ached from the chair shot she got in the face thanks to Raw Diva Melina

Torrie loved that John was taking care of her, making sure she was resting and taking it easy Torrie loved every thing about him John was so considerate of her and she knew that if she lost John it would kill her inside.

"Oh there you are, oo…. the ice would have melted…….John are you okay?" he didn't answer and threw the ice pack to the wall Torrie got off the sofa and went over to him.

"Baby what's wrong?" Torrie asked cupping his face in her hands, even though he turned away she would make him look into her eyes

Torrie continued to stare at him "John what's wrong?" She put her hand on his shoulder letting him know she was there for her and here right now.

"KC kissed Randy," He muttered, Torrie looked at him

"Ohh" All she could come up with

"Yeah I don't know what to do? Tor I mean all I wanted to do is protect KC I didn't want her to end up hating me"

"She doesn't"

"Yeah she does, she said I'm not her brother"

"All I wanted was for her to be messed around; I don't know what to do? For the best I thought if she went home all this with Jeff and Randy the mess would clear"

Torrie looked and sat down with them "John, put yourself in her shoes she has just started here and she absolutely loves it and if you did do that to her then of course she's going to hate it"

John sighed "So what do I do? Just watch my sister's heart get broke when she makes the wrong decision" John's face contorted slightly and Torrie sighed she really did hate when he was upset.

"No be there for her if that does happen, J she knows that she loves you, she knows you love her and she should be very lucky to have a brother like you"

John laughed "KC would say something different Tor,"

"J think about it, what if I don't know Matt got the way of us what would you do?"

"Huh?"

"Well what would you do? If he did the same thing that you are doing to KC"

John looked and let out a deep heart felt sigh "I know your right Tor but……"

"There's no but John, if she wants be with Randy then don't stay in the way J" Torrie said to the wwe champion

"I don't know if I can just step out of the way"

"You can baby" Torrie replied, she put her hand on his and held it tight "I love you so much and if someone was in the way of us I don't know what I would do, I would be lost without you and I think that's what K is without Randy" Torrie said "and I think you know that Hun"

"I don't know Torrie, my head is telling me to different things that I should let it happen or I don't know shield KC away"

"Hard to do, John she is big enough to fend for herself, and yeah she would still come to her big brother and if you want you can put all the protections feelings on me!"

"I wouldn't mind really if you need to" Torrie said with a smile

John looked and laughed "Your right Torrie" The pretty blonde smiled back at him they shared a kiss before pulling apart

"I love you so much" John replied back to her, she brightly smiled with happiness

"Me too" Torrie spoke while her green eyes gleamed in the background

The Champ smiled back at his perfect girlfriend "Do you know that I adore you?"

Torrie cocked her head letting out a huge sweet smile "Me too we'll be there for each other just let her make her own decisions just let your baby sister go and make her own life now"

John nodded; he gave a kiss to Torrie before walking out of the locker room going to search for his sister KC. He knocked on the door.

He opened the door and saw KC crying with her back against the wall with her head down. John looked at her and kneeled down by her

"K," She perked her head up and saw the tears stained in her eyes, her mascara had ran she wiped her tears when she saw John

"Go away!" she cried not really meaning what she said, she needed her brother more then anything and she didn't want to lose him but he needed to understand she had a mind of her own.

"I'm not here to yell at ya Hun, I'm so sorry K" He said with tears in his eyes as well, KC looked at him a few moments before falling into her big protective brothers arms hugging him close

"Shhh its okay K, I'm here" John assured his sister he was there to comfort her

"I'm sorry sweetheart I have been such a jerk and a crap brother I know" he said, she held unto him hearing her brother's steady heartbeat calming herself down

"No it's your faulty it's mine J I don't know what I am doing anymore I'm selfish bitch you were right, ive screwed everything up Ive always been In love with him I just didn't want to risk our friendship so I thought if I turned to someone else I liked then I would stop liking him but it didn't work" John looked at her and pulled away

"O sweaty he loves you to, and you're not selfish, you are a sweet caring girl" He said "And strong I have dead leg because of you" John said letting out a laugh still with his arms around his sister

She wiped her tears and let out a laugh "J"

"Look Torrie said to me that you are big enough and old enough to make your own decisions you and you are K"

She looked and nodded "But when you came on the road with me, I was told to take care of you and make sure you were alright and it's my duty to make sure you are that's why I acted like that because it kills me to see my little sister upset over a guy like Randy Orton!"

"I know,"

"But sweetie if you want to be with Randy then I am not going to stay in the way and I know I have some apologising to do" John said seeing her reaction

"I don't know about Randy bro it's all such a mess"

"Exactly that what is was like for me and Torrie; I didn't know what to do about her she was always there waiting for me. and now I'm glad that I finally told her that I wanted her it wasn't too late because she is the best thing ever to happen to me"

"I love her so much"

"I'm happy for you" KC replied, John nodded and smiled

"What I'm saying is what will happen to you if Randy was gone; you would miss him wouldn't you?"

She slowly nodded letting a tear drop "Yep"

"Then what big brother suggests to you is you first go and tell Jeff straight put him straight and then go and tell Randy how you feel? And I promise you on Torrie's life I will not stand in the way"

KC looked "You haven't got your fingers crossed have you?"

"Nope"

"Toes"

John looked at her strangely "How the hell would I do that?" She laughed and hugged her brother

"Thanks big bro"

"See I can nice and not in a scary protective way" John said touching her face, KC nodded and hugged him

"You are the best brother ever" She said with a smile

"I thought I wasn't your brother?" John replied with a laugh

KC looked back at him "Well you are the best ever!" KC kissed John on the cheek before standing up

"Where you going?" John replied, she turned back to him

"Trying not to be protective sorry slipped it out" He spoke back, KC looked and giggled

"I'm going to see Jeff and straight all this out" She told

"Good luck" He called, she gave him a smile before walking out of the locker room. She sighed closing the door she braced herself before making her way to Jeff's locker room ready to tell all and finally tell him what she wants.

"God this is going to be difficult" KC thought while she went on her search for Jeff Hardy, a man who is very close to her and she cared a whole deal for. She hated herself what she was going to do its true Love hurts! But she had to follow her heart she just had too and KC knew that even if it means crushing Jeff's heart in the process.

John opened the door; he walked in and didn't see Torrie sitting on the sofa or lying down. His heart started beat twice as walked to the centre of the room

"Tor, Torrie!" He cried out, suddenly someone covered his eyes he turned around

"What are you trying to do?"

"Scare you?" She giggled, John looked at her

"You certainly did that, when I didn't see you here I was like where is she?"

Torrie nodded she sat down on the sofa with John, she moved unto his lap "So how did it go?"

"Well she said I was the best brother ever so I think really well" Torrie smiled and nodded

"Told you"

"Thank you Torrie Wilson for everything" He said with his arms around her.

"What about Randy?" Torrie said lying down on his lap with her head secured on his lap.

"What about him?" he said running his fingers through her blonde silky curly hair, Torrie looked up at him and sat up a little

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

"Yeah I will and say sorry for punching him" Torrie looked at him before lying back down

"You hit him"

"Yep anyways how are you?"

Torrie looked at him and smiled "Fine, I'm great I have you here with me so I'm fine" John chuckled with Torrie she caught John's lips for kiss making him pull her up unto his lap in a passionate kiss.

"I hope KC is okay you know?" John said, Torrie smiled while he had his arm around her neck embracing her

"I know you do, that's because you have a heart of gold and I'm sure she will be okay baby" Torrie said with a smile

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Ok then folks this is the last chapter in Fatal Clash I want to thank every one who has reviewed and stuck by me in this story, a huge thanks to Jorrieprincess who has helped me on more then one occasion and without wouldn't have gotten as far as it has.

Fatal Clash

KC turned her head slightly before she continued to walk down to the corridor she knew the route of by heart but instead of going to visit Jeff for something good she was going to visit him and tell him anything they had was over. What was she thinking he already knew it was over he had seen her kissing Randy for Christ sakes how could he not no it was over?

She hesitated out side the locker room door for a second contemplating just turning around and ignoring the whole sticky deal, but she knew she couldn't she owed Jeff more then that she owed him a chance to call her a two face slut and that he was glad he was no longer having anything to do with her.

She sighed and knocked on the door her bare knuckles seeming to echo down the hall way and she could practically hear her own heart beating. It seemed like it was an age before the door opened but when it did she was not expecting the cold look of hatred that she saw on Matt Hardy's face, but she couldn't blame him she told herself, she had just spat on his brothers heart she would be doing the same thing if she was in his position.

"He doesn't want to see you" Matt said his voice cold and hard and KC nodded her head biting the inside of her mouth so she couldn't jump down his throat she kept telling herself to put herself in his shoes.

"Matt its ok" Jeff said coming to the door and laying a hand onto his brother's shoulder, Matt turned his head and sighed obviously asking him if he was sure. Jeff nodded his head and Matt turned his head once again to look down at the women he believed was the one for his brother.

"Just ring me if you need me" Matt said and KC stepped aside so he could pass, she watched as he walked down the corridor before turning her attention onto Jeff who motioned for her to come into the locker room.

"I guess you've come to tell me I didn't see what I thought I saw or that the kiss meant nothing" Jeff said turning his eyes on to KC and she finally saw what she had done to the man in front of her, she knew she had been playing a dangerous came from the start and she could blame know one but herself.

"I guess it's my fault I mean afire all I knew you had something for him but I really did believe we had something god im stupid"

KC opened her mouth in shock she couldn't believe he was blaming himself for what she had done she shook her head and moved forward her hand reaching his arm stopping him from pacing the small confines of the room.

"Jeff this is not your fault ok, there's always been something there with me and Randy but I denied It for so long because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had and then I met you and I thought you would be the one to make it all go away but he was always there at the back of my mind"

KC allowed Jeff's hand to fall free and she sighed running her hand thorough her hair she could feel Jeff's eyes on her and sighed he looked so lost and hurt and she was the cause of it all.

"I knew this day would come" Jeff said causing KC to raise her brow and shake her head slightly silently asking him what he meant

"I always knew you were in love with him, I guess I tricked myself into believing that I would be enough for you" Jeff finished lowering his eyes as he tried to get his emotions in control.

"Jeff im sorry I never meant for this to happen" KC said her eyes showing just how much she meant it. Jeff turned to her and nodded his head walking over to her and resting his hand on the side of her face.

"I no you didn't, and as much as I want you to be with me I cant stop you being with the person you love, go and be happy" KC nodded her head all to aware that any minute a tear was going to spill over and she didn't want to do that she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Jeff" Jeff nodded his head in understanding she didn't need to say anything, he knew she never meant things to turn out the way they did but they did and nothing either of them did was going to change that.

He leant forward and placed a kiss to the top of her head, it was going to be hard getting over her but he would, he would move on and he would find love somewhere.

"Just go" He muttered his hand dropping from the side of her face and turned around so she wouldn't see the tears that had escaped the side of his eyes. KC nodded her head and with one last long look at him she turned around and left the locker room the door clicking shut behind her.

KC made her way towards the gorilla position she knew Randy had a match she nodded her head in the direction of some of the superstars and smiled but she really didn't want to talk to any one she just wanted to get to Randy and have him hold her then, then she would let the tears go.

"Hey bitch" KC sighed she really didn't want to do this, did not want to see Melina did not want to have to deal with her, with a weary sigh she turned around and came face to face with a smiling Melina.

"What do you want" KC questioned tiredly Melina simply smiled and stepped forward.

"People call be a bitch at least I don't use guys" She replied before laughing and stepping forward again, KC squinted her eyes and stepped back slightly she was not going to fall into what Melina wanted her to do she wouldn't.

"You cost me my title and your going to pay" KC sighed Melina wanted to fight then fair enough she would have one but not here and certainly not now.

"Melina you suck ok you lost your title and you only got it because you cheated aint my fault you weren't women enough to keep it around your waist, why don't you open your legs to Shane and see if he gives you another shot, o wait a minute he wont lower himself that far"

Melina opened her mouth to say something but was to shocked to actually think of anything, she shook her head in anger and made it look as if she was about to walk away before she turned back around and slapped her across the face.

"You bitch" KC shouted jumping onto her and hitting and scratching any place she could get her hands onto, this wasn't a fight this was an all out cat fight.

"Hey calm down KC come on" Randy shouted pulling her of Melina who was sat on the floor trying to cover up. KC fought against his grip before settling down her eyes watching Melina as she made her way to her feet.

She squealed slightly in annoyance and stomped her feet on the floor KC shook her head in amusement.

"This is not over" She shouted pointing a manicured figure at KC

"I would be disappointed if it was" She replied and watched as she walked away.

Randy wrapped his arm around KC's back and sighed in content when he felt her lean into him. He smiled he had always wondered what it would be like if they ever got together wondered what it would be like for her to be in his arms, to touch her to taste her. And now he had the opportunity to find out he smiled again and kissed the top of her head.

KC nuzzled her head further into his chest and sighed when she felt him tighten his arms around her, it had been neatly four hours since they had left the arena four hours in which they had talked about what had transpired since she went to see Jeff and running into Melina, four hours in which she had been sat at his side.

She was finally glad that she was here with him she had waited so long for this moment that she thought it was never going to happen. She had no idea what her life held, no idea what tomorrow was going to hold, but she did have two certain things in her life, her brother and now Randy.

"Randy" She whispered softly and she felt him move at her side slightly

"Yea" He replied just as quietly his head resting on top of hers

"I love you I should have told you before but I do" She said not shifting to look at him because she knew he didn't need to see her to know that she meant every moment of it

"We both could have said it sooner" KC scrunched her eyes shut she had hoped he would have replied and told her that he loved her back.

"O and KC I love you to"

So that is it the end hope you all enjoyed it I know I did, there might be a squeal but it isn't in the works


End file.
